An Answer To My Dreams
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Armando Dippet’s retiring and it falls to Albus to find a new Transfiguration Professor. But, as Fate would have it, he finds more than his replacement and dreams come true. ADMM WIP
1. Chapter 1

**An Answer To My Dreams**

**Summary:** Armando Dippet's retiring and it falls to Albus to find a new Transfiguration Professor. But, as Fate would have it, he finds more than his replacement and dreams come true. ADMM

**Rated: M** for a later chapter

Raindrops pelted the windowpane and slipped gracefully down the glass until they joined the millions of other raindrops in a puddle outside the window. The rain was coming down steadily, harder at times than others, but a constant shower from the dark skies above.

Minerva rolled over in bed and opened one bleary eye then the other, half expecting the rain to fade once she looked out the window. But unlike in the dream she was having before the rain invaded her consciousness, the skies were a dull gray and weeping. Drawing the sheet around her a little tighter, she stared outdoors but her spirits weren't dampened as the earth outside. Today was going to be a wonderful day. She could feel it.

She stretched her entire body, feeling and hearing the vertebrae in her back popping slightly, giving her a refreshing sensation. A smile began to curl about her lips as she closed her eyes and remembered her dream.

She had been lying in her bed but the sun was shining through her now damp windows. It was a beautiful Spring day and birds were singing outside. There was a faint smell of flowers, no doubt from the nearby bouquet on the nightstand near her bed. But there was something even better about the dream than the flowers, the sunshine, or the bluebird's lark. There was someone there with her. For once, she was not alone when she woke and it felt delightful.

The man in her dream had been faceless—well, to a certain extent. She could easily tell that he had soft pink lips, slightly parted since in her dream he was still asleep. And a beard. Oh, yes, that beard which had so aroused her in this dream. She could still feel the tiny hairs tickling her, heightening her senses, all along her bare chest, arms, even her stomach as the tip of his beard danced along her naval.

With her eyes closed, Minerva concentrated on trying to remember more about her mystery man. She'd seen him on more than one occasion in her dreams, more often of late, but he was always unrecognizable. This was, in fact, the most she had ever been able to remember about him. Slowly, she was beginning to put the pieces of the puzzle in place, desperately hoping to get a look at her dream lover's face before long. Long ago, she had begun to take the time to memorize every other detail about him through various dreams. Even down to the peculiar-shaped scar on one of his knees.

Her mind drifted back through the memories of her dreams. She could almost feel his ghost like touch on her skin and the way his hot breath caressed her ear as he nibbled a path along the outer shell. He had large hands, but strong ones, gentle too. The way they had massaged and teased her into such frenzied states of passion and arousal was beyond anything she'd ever experienced in waking life.

After reveling in the memories of her dreams for longer than she probably should, Minerva stretched once more and slipped from her bed, making her way to her kitchen. She was thankful that her meeting wasn't until later in the afternoon. She didn't feel the need to rush about and the sound of the rain didn't inspire her to hurry through her morning routine, either.

With a cup of tea in one hand and a slice of wheat toast in the other, Minerva returned to her bedroom and perched on the end of her bed, staring into her open wardrobe. Using a bit of wandless magic, Minerva pulled set after set of robes from the wardrobe, trying desperately to decide which would be the best for her meeting today. She wanted to make a good impression, though she didn't wish to dress too lavishly. People at Hogwarts weren't like those at the Ministry or even at the other wizarding schools. No, Albus Dumbledore was different. He looked at a person's intentions, listened carefully to his or her words, assessed their magical talents, then and only then did he make his decisions.

As she levitated a set of maroon robes to the bed beside her, her thoughts turned to the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. She hadn't seen him in years, though the _Daily Prophet_ loved to run stories and photographs of him. Based on the contents of those articles and photos, she had to doubt their veracity and the newspapers supposed sources. Still, it would be nice to see him again, even if she didn't get the job.

With her thoughts focused on her attire and her upcoming meeting, Minerva never noticed that the rain had stopped and that a faint rainbow had formed outside her window in the distant sky. Yes, with any luck and a touch of destiny, this was going to be a wonderful day, indeed.

Albus Dumbledore, Deputy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Transfiguration Professor, rubbed the back of his neck as he headed down the hall toward the entrance to the Headmaster's office. He greeted each student he met by name, his voice never wavering in its cheery tone, though his thoughts were already cataloging the results of his students' work from the double Hufflepuff and Gryffindor class he had just dismissed. Each student's progress was updated in his mind and would find its way to his individual class notes at a later time. He had much left to do this day and though his body was weary from the late nights and early mornings. in which he had been indulging, his mind was as sharp as ever and moved between subjects and tasks that needed to be completed with ease. He still had more classes to teach, letters to respond to, a staff meeting to attend, a detention which he would need to delegate, two interviews to conduct, assignments to grade, a test to write and he really needed to get to work on the paper he agreed to write for _Transfiguration Today_.

Since Armando Dippet had fallen sick at the beginning of the term, Albus' duties seemed to increase weekly. As it stood, Albus was performing the duties of the Headmaster in addition to those as deputy and still teaching classes. Anyone else might have been overwhelmed by all of the responsibilities, which were thrust upon Albus, but the wizard in question was not typical and his mind was more than capable of organizing all that needed completion each and every day. And though he would not readily admit it, a few twists of his Time-Turner had also been helpful when normal waking hours had conspired against him.

However, he could not keep it up forever and since it was well known that Armando would officially retire at the end of the school year, and Albus, though it would not be voted on for another fortnight, was confident he would be named Headmaster in his stead, had decided to approach Headmaster Dippet with the request that they hire a replacement for him by Christmas, if possible. Of course Armando had agreed and they had sent out several advertisements within a week, requesting curriculum vitae be forwarded to Hogwarts by owl for those interested and qualified. Dozens had arrived within the first week and now that they were into the third week Albus doubted anyone truly knew the number of parchments that had been piled on his desk daily. Luckily, with the help of the other Heads of House, they had narrowed down their search to those truly qualified.

Albus had moved quickly and sent out several requests to meet with the various individuals the day after the decision had been made with Armando on who to bring in. He had interviewed two of the finalists by Floo yesterday since they were unable to make the trip, he had two coming in today, and one more tomorrow, with four more as possibilities next week if none of those from this week worked out. However, he had a feeling that today was the day he would meet the person who was to take over his Transfiguration classes. He couldn't say why and he was certainly no seer but something in the hum of magic in the air had him confident of his prediction.

With that thought putting an extra bounce in his step, Albus turned down the corridor that housed the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office. "Waffling," he said to the creature, which immediately jumped aside to reveal the spiral staircase.

Albus smiled to himself as he rode the stairs up to Armando's office, which had become more like his own over the last month as the Headmaster had basically taken up residence in his rooms which were now connected to the Hospital Wing. He hadn't given much thought to what he would use as his passwords to enter the office when it was his. Armando's system seemed to work well. He had decided at the beginning of his time as Headmaster to use the names of authors, specifically wizarding ones, this week's being the magical theoretician whose work also happened to be the first year's Charms text.

Albus needed something that worked as well, a subject or group of items which held many options from which he could choose. Perhaps magical beasts, he thought as he entered Armando's office and moved to his desk. He immediately picked up a sherbet lemon from the dish on the corner and popped it into his mouth before settling down to tackle the letters which had arrived in his absence. Phoenix would be his first choice of course, his thoughts turning to Fawkes for a moment. Still, he might be limiting himself in the long run if he were to stay Headmaster for many years, which of course was his plan.

Albus picked up the blue quill that was beside some blank parchment and dipped it in the ink well. He had work to do and could later dwell on passwords and other such tasks that came along with being Headmaster. If he was fortunate, he could finish with the correspondence and have a few minutes to spare to speak with Armando before the first applicant of the afternoon arrived. Hopefully the Headmaster was having a good day and would be up to discussing official business. As he set about his task, Albus began to whistle a jaunty tune from his childhood; it was a habit so long ingrained, and one he only did on those days he felt most fulfilled, he never even realized he was doing it.

At five minutes to two in the afternoon, a carriage pulled up in front of the main entranceway to Hogwarts, a flustered witch inside. She had been most adamant about arriving on time but she had been delayed, first by some silly bloke in Hogsmeade claiming he knew her from somewhere else and then once more by the oaf of a groundskeeper who thought she might enjoy the walk up to the castle.

With a huff and a look of sheer annoyance crossing her face, she stepped from the carriage and slammed the door. This was certainly not the impression she had intended to make on the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. Though, she had not expected him to greet her outside the castle, either. Feeling rather confident in her ability, charm, and station in life, she walked gracefully up the stone steps and extended her hand in greeting.

"Good Afternoon, Professor Dumbledore, I presume. I do apologize for my rather hasty arrival but your groundskeeper nearly refused me a carriage ride, thinking I might opt for a leisurely stroll about the place. One might want to have a word with him about that in order to spare future guests," she admonished lightly. "It's one thing to make such an assumption if one has a previous acquaintance with another but never when one is meeting for the first time." Her upper lip twitched in a rather awkward smile, one Albus was sure she didn't wear often. "I assume you know who I am and why I'm here?"

Albus looked the woman up and down, hardly managing to suppress the shudder that danced along his spine as he gallantly leaned forward to kiss the back of her hand. "Indeed I am and it is a pleasure to meet you. If you'll accompany me to the office, we can get started with the interview and have you on your way in no time at all."

Keelia Wynne paused in mid step and quirked her head to the side, a questioning look in her eyes. "I assumed you had looked over my credentials and that this was merely a formality. I came here with the belief that I was the most qualified person applying and that we would merely need to discuss salary requirements and living arrangements," she announced rather facetiously.

"Ah, then I am sorry to disappoint you, Miss Wynne. We are still in the interviewing process at the moment. In fact, I have one more this afternoon. One can't be too hasty in making decisions which will affect the lives of hundreds of students. I am doing my best to ensure that that is exactly what they get since they deserve no less." He turned and faced her, his face expressionless. "If you'd rather not interview for the position, I will, of course, understand. But I am rather sorry if you feel you have been misled. I do believe my letter stated that this would be an interview process for both of us."

"Since I am confidant that I am the applicant for the position, I have no fears or reservations about submitting to a formal interview. It might be best for both of us since someone can't say that I didn't go through all the formalities." Once again, that awkward smile appeared and despite his instincts warning him that she was not the one for the job, Albus escorted Miss Keelia Wynne to the Headmaster's office to conduct the formal interview.

Nearly an hour later, Albus closed the door to the carriage after bidding the rather pretentious witch a very pleasant journey home. He watched as the carriage took her back towards the gates and he shivered slightly, despite the warmth of the afternoon sun. He certainly hoped his next applicant was less arrogant and perhaps even prettier. Popping a lemon sherbet into his mouth, he glanced at his watch. He still had over an hour before Miss McGonagall was due to arrive. _Just enough time for a cup of cocoa and perhaps a slice of last night's chocolate cake_, he mused as he set off towards the kitchen.

Minerva took one last look at herself in the mirror and smiled happily. She had a rather good feeling about the interview today and, if nothing else, she'd be able to see her old school and Professor Dumbledore. She wondered if he'd remember her, though she had her doubts. She felt she was nothing really spectacular and surely just another faceless name among countless others that had graduated from Hogwarts. Still, it would be nice to step back in time for just a little while. Glancing at the wall clock, Minerva made sure she had everything she needed then Apparated to Hogsmeade. From there, she could walk to the school and then if she timed things just so, she would even have ample time for a brisk walk up to the school on such a lovely afternoon. The ground might be a bit soggy from the morning rain, but she was a talented witch and could cast a few charms on her shoes and robes to keep them looking their best.

"Ah, Hagrid! What a pleasant surprise. I hadn't expected you to meet me at the gates, though I suppose you'd have to or else I'd have to ring the bell for admittance. Thank you." Minerva reached out and shook Hagrid's hand and grinned.

"Minerva McGonagall. I haven't seen ye in ages. Hope yer here to be applyin' for the new job to take Dumbledore's place. Ye'd make a fine one…teacher that is,' he said, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"I am here for just that reason, though I'm not sure how much of a chance I have. I am sure there have been dozens of applicants and I don't have a lot of experience. But it can't hurt to try, I suppose."

"From what I've seen comin' through these gates, yer perfect for the job. Why jus' this mornin' we had a right rude witch, thought she was the phoenix's feather, she did." He crinkled his nose in disgust as he remembered the way the woman had spoken to him. "Anyway, don't mean to be keepin' yah. Good luck."

Minerva thanked him and glanced at her small watch. She was still doing well on time so she could indulge in that stroll up to the castle, which was looming larger than life in front of her. As she drank in the familiar sights and sounds, she felt a peace steel her nerves. Despite, what she had said to Hagrid, Minerva had a rather good feeling about this interview today. And whether or not she was offered the job, it would still be a learning experience.

Minerva walked up the steps and pushed on the large oak doors, stepping just inside the entrance hallway. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, a smile curling about her lips as memories flooded her mind of her days spent here as a student. She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to hear or see Albus Dumbledore rounding the corner in a rather rushed gait.

Albus came to a screeching halt as he stood motionless, watching Minerva. He smiled as he finally was able to put a face with her name and he fondly remembered seeing her graduate with honors. Not a student yet had matched her NEWT's and he'd even read a few of her articles in _Transfiguration Today._ He had especially enjoyed her rather spirited letters to the editor on common misconceptions of the art of Transfiguration.

"Miss Minerva McGonagall?" he asked softly, hoping not to startle her.

Minerva jumped then smiled. "Professor Dumbledore. It's a great honor to see you again and I want to thank you for interviewing me this afternoon." Just as her predecessor, Minerva extended her hand but this time Albus did not hesitate to reach out and brush his lips against her knuckles briefly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I trust you had no problems with the carriage ride up to the castle?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, no. Well, that is to say that I didn't use the carriage. I made sure I had enough time to enjoy the walk from Hogsmeade and then across the grounds. It was nice to see Hagrid at the gates, though. He did offer me the carriage ride," she added quickly, in case he might get into some sort of trouble.

For the first time since his arrival in the hallway, Minerva surveyed Albus' appearance and had to fight to keep from laughing. "By chance, did the house elves serve chocolate for dinner last night or lunch this afternoon?"

Albus raised an eyebrow and his eyes danced with mischievous curiosity. "However did you manage to deduce that?" he asked with a chuckle.

Minerva felt her cheeks growing warmer. "Well, you have a bit of chocolate icing caught in your moustache. Just here," she said, tapping the left side of her own upper lip. "Happens to the best of us from time to time," she added. "I personally have to watch for small crumbs from the ginger newts I eat frequently. Wonderful little biscuits but they can be rather…well…crummy." For a second they locked eyes, each analyzing the situation before bursting into gales of laughter as they set off for the Headmaster's Office for her official interview. But from the moment Albus had seen her and he mentally went over her resume, he had decided that she would be a perfect addition to the school.

**A/N:** We hope you've enjoyed this first chapter. We are happy to say that the story is completed and there are approximately 11 chapters total. We sincerely hope you'll stick with us to the end.  
Thx,  
Ang & Lisa


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review our story. We sincerely appreciate it and hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

Minerva knew she had to be glowing with happiness as she talked but she couldn't help it. She simply loved discussing the art of Transfiguration. And of course she knew she should be concerned that she was perhaps going on about her latest research a bit too long, but Professor Dumbledore seemed more than interested in it by the way he was leaning towards her and the twinkle which had appeared in his eyes as she spoke. She had decided, quite early on, that she rather liked that twinkle when it was directed at her.

"Simply fascinating," he said as Minerva finished her explanation, and she could tell that he meant it and that he wasn't just saying it to placate her.

"I have limited time, of course, to pursue personal research, but I make it a priority to continue learning. I want to make a difference in my chosen field."

Professor Dumbledore nodded and by his expression, Minerva knew his personal views were similar to her own. "Which brings us to the teaching aspect of the position. Obviously you are more than qualified technically but what makes you wish to join the staff of Hogwarts to educate children?"

Minerva sighed. This was going to be the hard question, and was the one she had been waiting to hear since her interview began. She wished she could say Hogwarts was like a home to her, but while she had fond memories of her time here, she couldn't truly say she missed it any more than any of the other students who had passed through. She had grown up in a loving family and had missed her parents terribly when she was here. She had always loved going home on holidays and during the summers. She also wished she could claim a thorough knowledge of children and their habits, that she had vast experience with the younger set and would be an apt hand in the classroom from the first day of classes. But the truth was, she was an only child and her life experiences were rather barren where children were concerned. Of course she found them cute, funny, and more intelligent than perhaps they were given credit for, but she could also get frustrated when a persistent lack of manners was displayed.

Realizing she had paused, perhaps a bit too long, she did what came natural to her – she gave an honest answer. "I want to bring my love of Transfiguration to upcoming generations of wizards and witches. I want to show them why each spell holds a beauty of its own, how it has changed our lives over the years, how it continues to play an important role in their lives today, how it can help us break through to new levels of magical development, and how Transfiguration will help mold the future of our world."

Minerva took a deep breath before continuing. "Transfiguration doesn't have the apparent daily applications of Charms, or the obvious uses which Potions can boast of, or even the prestige with which Arithmancy has been gifted. It is far too often overlooked because it is not given the respect it deserves and because of the difficulty of mastery it demands.

"As a professor, you have changed the lives of children over countless years. You have given each of them a gift by allowing them to see your love of Transfiguration, one easily transmitted to the students who study under you. From my first class with you I fell in love with the subject. It was easy to do with the enthusiasm you presented and the care with which you taught us the spells, movements, and theories. I have often wondered how it felt for you to be able to share something you so obviously valued, the knowledge you mastered, with children who were only too eager to join you on the journey you took all of us on. And while I may never reach the abilities you seem to so easily possess, I would like the opportunity to give the gift of Transfiguration to others as you have. It would be a challenge for me, but one I believe I could handle admirably if given the chance."

Minerva's stomach was twisted in knots but her eyes never left those of the wizard before her. His eyes were no longer twinkling, but appeared to be shining instead with some emotion she couldn't really place, perhaps happiness. He nodded his head and her body relaxed, allowing her to let go of the breath she had been holding. Her heart was still beating at a furious pace and she was sure, in the silence of the room, that he could probably hear it as easily as she could feel it. But she said nothing as she waited for him to speak.

"I do believe you could, Miss McGonagall. I do believe you could."

Minerva smiled and was about to respond when Professor Dumbledore suddenly looked up and directed his attention to the back of the office. She followed his gaze to find Headmaster Dippet slowly moving in their direction, a cane aiding his every step. They both stood and Albus moved forward to offer his assistance.

"No need my friend," Armando responded kindly. "Would you mind if we retired to the chairs by the fire? I find the warmth suits me these days."

Minerva was surprised to find that his question was directed at her, rather than his Deputy. "Of course, sir."

Albus followed Armando closely until he was seated. Minerva, unsure of what she should do, stayed where she was. She wasn't sure if this was still part of the interview or if she should excuse herself. She had heard that the Headmaster was very ill but seeing him was a shock. In her school days, he had always been full of life, if a little forgetful and disheveled at times. He had been short, which of course was still the case, and he had always enjoyed his meals with gusto. He now appeared thin, nearly gaunt, and slightly stooped. His balding hair from her days was now sparse. She wouldn't have recognized him if it wasn't for those kind, brown eyes that she remembered so well.

"I do hope you will forgive me for sitting before you even had a chance to make it to your chair," the Headmaster said as he laid his cane beside him.

Realizing she should join the wizards who were both looking at her, Minerva hurriedly started towards them. "Please don't apologize, Headmaster. I shouldn't have tarried."

"Nonsense! I should have more manners, especially in present company, but I'm afraid my body doesn't agree."

Minerva smiled at the older man, who on closer inspection was breathing rather hard. Albus had continued to stand, allowing her to choose which seat she preferred. Once she was settled into a chintz armchair, he took the chair next to her.

"Some tea perhaps," Armando inquired.

Both Albus and Minerva voiced their consent and a tray appeared nearly instantly. Albus immediately picked up the pot and poured some of the steaming liquid in each of their cups. When each of them had had their first sip, Armando spoke again.

"So you'd like to become Hogwarts next Transfiguration professor, Miss McGonagall?"

Minerva barely managed to not choke on her tea. She carefully set her cup down and smiled. "I do hope I will be granted the opportunity."

"You were a brilliant student and the Ministry speaks highly of you. You're much younger than is typical for our staff…definitely a nice change. Perhaps some new blood, and Professor Dumbledore's leadership, will give this school the groundwork it needs to move past some of its more archaic traditions. I'm afraid my leadership wasn't always what it should have been, though I did my best."

"You have always done what you believe is best for the school, Headmaster," Albus said.

Minerva, for her part, was trying her best to remain calm and collected. She had gone from being offended at Armando's comment about her age, to highly flattered that he would consider her presence a positive force for the school, to surprised that the Headmaster would make such a statement about his own leadership in her presence. Professor Dumbledore had handled it well but she had seen the look of surprise flash in his eyes at the end of Armando's short speech.

The rest of her meeting with the Headmaster and Deputy was very pleasant. They talked about the job, the school, the Ministry, and Albus even inquired about some of the students she had been friends with back during her time at Hogwarts. When Albus stood with Armando and asked her if she minded waiting while he accompanied the Headmaster back to his rooms, Minerva readily agreed.

She moved toward one of the windows in the high tower and looked out over the grounds. It was a comforting feeling. Maybe she had more fondness for the school than she realized. The interview had gone better than she had ever thought it could. She almost dared to allow herself to dream that she would get the job after all.

"Miss McGonagall." Minerva turned to find Albus watching her. "I'll accompany you to the grounds."

They were mostly silent as they moved through the halls. Students were roaming about and Albus greeted them, even introducing her to a few. When they made it to the main doors, Albus took her hand in his and kissed it as he had when he first greeted her. But instead of letting her hand go, he placed his other hand on top of hers.

"It was a pleasure meeting with you. I do have one more interview already scheduled for tomorrow but you should receive an owl within the next week."

Minerva nodded her head, unable to speak. He released her hand and she brought it to her side with deliberate care. She couldn't explain why her head was suddenly fuzzy, or why her knees seemed weak. The familiarity of his hands on hers had her reeling. She knew the feeling he had elicited in her. It was as familiar as her own skin, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Thank you for granting me the interview. I look forward to hearing from you. Have a wonderful evening, Professor."

Minerva thought she may have sounded stilted but she couldn't help it. Her mind wouldn't allow her to concentrate on anything but the feelings he had evoked in her. As she moved away, towards the main gates of the school, her thoughts were so centered on what had just happened that she missed the surprised look that had come to rest on Albus Dumbledore's features. For he too had experienced the rush of familiarity her small hand, resting in his own larger hands, had caused.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

For the next week, Minerva watched the skies in anticipation of some sort of correspondence bearing the Hogwarts seal. But nothing arrived except the usual owl post and a letter from her parents, expressing their curiosity about her job interview and the outcome. She was sad to owl them to say she hadn't heard anything, but she'd always heard that no news was good news. In this instance, she hoped that saying was true.

By the eighth day, Minerva had decided not to waste any more time waiting for the post. Surely, if they hadn't owled her by now, then most likely she was not going to get the job, a thought that sent a stabbing pain through her heart. Instead of wallowing in her self-pity and anxiety, she decided to enjoy the fresh air with a good book in the hammock outside, beneath a warm blanket. Perhaps that would take her mind off her worries and give her some idea of where she wanted to go from here.

The book wasn't overly stimulating, nor was it intriguing enough to keep her mind on the translucent plot. She often wondered why she continued to read the books in this particular author's series. So far, she had yet to finish one of his books without discovering the identity of the murderer before the halfway mark. It was no surprise to her that she drifted off to sleep, the book lying face down on her stomach.

But her nap was not to last too terribly long. Minerva was jolted awake by the soft screeching of an owl that had landed on a nearby limb. She called the little brown owl to her and thanked him for waking her as she untied the scrap of parchment attached to his leg. "I'm sorry I don't have any treats for you, but I do appreciate you bringing this to me." The bird gave a loud, incredulous hoot, then flapped his wings vigorously before taking off for parts unknown.

She looked down at the parchment and immediately noticed the Hogwarts seal, and her hands began to shake. This was the letter she'd been waiting for, and now that she was holding it in her hands, she wasn't sure she was ready for the answer. Despite her mind and heart warring over what to do, she carefully broke the wax seal and began to read.

_We thank you so much for your interest in the position of Transfiguration Professor for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We do sincerely apologize for the delay in sending you this information, but we were unavoidably delayed due to special circumstances here at the school._

_While your resume was impressive and no doubt your skills would have been appreciated at the school, we have unanimously decided to offer the position to someone else. We will, of course, keep you in mind for other positions, and we wish you all the best in your future endeavors._

_Sincerely,_

_Armando Dippet_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Minerva read the letter for the second time and felt warm tears prickling in her eyes. While she had gone into the interview with an open mind and a positive attitude, she had not fully prepared herself for the possibility of rejection. Sure, she was young and had never taught a day in her life, but she felt what she lacked in classroom experience, she more than made up for in practical applications.

She was about to step into the house and owl her parents with the news when she heard someone knocking on her front door rather forcefully, as if in some sort of panicked rush. Picking up her pace, she raced to the door, stopping only long enough to drop the opened letter and her book on the table.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she asked, shock evident on her face. "To what do I owe this surprise visit?"

He bowed his head and greeted her with a warm smile. "May I come in?"

Minerva mentally shook herself for having forgotten her manners. "Of course, forgive me. You were the last person I expected to see on my front doorstep. I just received my letter, you see, and well…"

"Ah, that is what I wish to discuss with you," he announced, stepping inside and waiting for her to guide him further into her home. "I hope you haven't already opened the letter," he inquired.

"I have, but is there a problem? I didn't expect someone to pay me a social call simply because I didn't get the job. I knew going into the interview that I wasn't the most qualified for the position, but I thought perhaps I had a chance."

His face turned a slight pink and he gratefully accepted the chair she offered, waiting until she was seated before taking his. "Oh, dear, I do apologize. You see, there was a mix-up with the owls. Armando isn't in the best of health, and I'm afraid he confused your letter with Miss Wynne's letter. You see, she received the congratulations letter, while you received a letter of regret. We feel most embarrassed and sorry for any confusion. It was only after he had sent your letter and hers that I was looking over the copies of the letters and found the error."

Minerva sat rooted to her seat and stunned. "I'm sorry. Did I hear you correctly? I … I have the job? You are here to tell me that because of some clerical error, I received the wrong letter and I'm actually going to work at Hogwarts?" Her face hid none of the excitement she felt bubbling within her, and her eyes danced brightly as she searched Albus Dumbledore's face for some sign of confirmation.

He chuckled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Indeed, you did hear me correctly and I am here to personally speak to you about the job, should you wish to accept the position." He leaned forward in his chair and looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Unless, of course, you're going to turn me down…Hogwarts that is," he corrected with a blush.

"Absolutely not! I gladly accept this job offer and I can't wait to start. But what of the woman who accidentally received my letter?"

"Wonderful. I'm very glad to hear it. Armando is meeting with her now at Hogwarts to explain the mishap and to offer his sincerest apologies while I'm here paying you a visit to offer my sincerest congratulations!" He extended his hand and the instant his hand touched hers, the familiar rush of energy, just as he had experienced upon their meeting a few days ago, was back, but was more powerful this time. "I was also hoping you'd agree to accompany me to dinner this evening. We could go over the expectations of the job and discuss any questions you may have."

Minerva shivered slightly when his hand touched hers. There was a warmth in his smile, and his eyes that seemed to radiate through his fingertips and into her body. "I'd love to join you for dinner. Let me freshen up a bit and change." She stood and so did he, having not forgotten his manners when in the presence of a lady. "Please, make yourself at home and I'll be with you shortly." Minerva gave him one last beaming smile, thanked him again, and dashed off to her bedroom to change into more suitable attire, though she had no idea where they were dining.

Albus' thoughts and emotions were in turmoil. He had just asked Minerva McGonagall to dinner. He hadn't planned on extending any sort of invitation; it had simply fallen out of his mouth after her touch had sent a wave of pure pleasure through him. Albus Dumbledore was not one to say things that entered his mind without first thinking them through, and he certainly had never asked another professor to dinner upon acceptance of a job offer. Usually details were discussed in the Headmaster's office, where official papers were signed before being filed. Of course, circumstances were rather different this time because of the mix up. He vividly recalled the panic that had set in when he realized what Armando had done. In fact, the dregs of that panic had really only left him a few minutes ago, after her acceptance. With a deep sigh, he calmed his mind and started to plan where he would take her and what he could present about the job that would make the dinner seem at least somewhat warranted.

Deciding on the restaurant ended up being the easy part. He tended to dine at a particular place, an older, classy, but cozy establishment, rather frequently and had become very good friends with the owner. Showing up unexpectedly would not cause them any problems, and he would still be able to procure a good table, regardless of the number of reservations they had that evening. Yes, Gladwyn would be happy to make room for him at a moment's notice, and the food surpassed even the ambiance, so it was a rather easy choice.

However, as he tried to come up with a list of items to cover with Miss McGonagall, his mind went blank. He couldn't understand it and started to pace the room in an attempt to spur his thoughts on the subject. As he made his forth circuit of the room, with very little success in forming his list, he noticed a few pictures on the fireplace mantle. He stopped in front of them and smiled when he saw Minerva pictured with her parents. They all seemed very happy and were waving at him from the photograph. There were other pictures; some looked like family members, others probably friends, but his eye was continually drawn back to the one of her with her parents. Minerva's eyes were shining, and it caused an odd sensation in his belly, as if several dragonflies had taken up residence there.

He tore his gaze away and went to look out the window instead. He didn't understand his feelings, and more importantly, he knew he should not be having any feelings at all, not of this nature anyway. He had been her teacher for Merlin's sake, not to mention their age difference, which was great indeed, and then there was the most recent complication – she had just accepted a position at Hogwarts, where he would become her boss in a short time. However, he could not deny the electricity of her touch or the familiarity of it that seemed to follow, as if he should know her touch as well as he knew his own.

"The roses were planted when the house was built, or so I'm told."

Albus turned to see Minerva standing several steps behind him, her gaze intent on a spot just past him. He turned back toward the window and noticed the roses she spoke of. They were an exquisite color, and the petals looked velvety even from this distance, and obviously charmed to bloom year round. He hadn't noticed them until she had pointed them out, as his mind had been focused elsewhere.

"They are beautiful," he said. His gaze, however, had returned to her face and was not on the flowers outside.

Minerva focused her attention on him and smiled, so that his stomach was once again filled with dragonflies. She looked lovely in simple, but well-cut robes. She had added a couple of baubles to her ears, and a teardrop pendant was nestled in the hollow of her throat. Her hair was pulled back, something soft with wisps escaping to curl at her cheeks and the back of her neck. He wasn't sure if it would be appropriate to say something, but the words flowed out of him before he could stop himself.

"You look lovely."

He fought down the sudden bout of embarrassment. It sounded trivial, though it was truly meant, more than she would probably ever know. He watched as she suddenly busied herself with some papers on a table, then she pulled a light cloak off of a hook he hadn't noticed before.

"Thank you. I do hope it is appropriate," she said as she turned back toward him.

Minerva seemed suddenly insecure, her voice softer than before, and Albus hurried to reassure her.

"We'll be going to Aethonon House, if you approve. It's been a little while since I've visited, and I do enjoy their trifle."

Albus moved forward automatically to help her into the cloak that dangled for a moment from her fingertips. He held it open for her as she laughed lightly at his comment on the trifle—at least he hoped that was why she was laughing.

"Thank you," she said as she clasped the front closed. "Aethonon House sounds wonderful. It has been a while for me as well, and the food is excellent, but it is Saturday night and they are usually very busy; unless you have reservations, it is impossible to get in."

"Difficult perhaps, but nothing is impossible, Professor McGonagall."

Albus extended his arm and Minerva took it, beaming at him in such a way as to remind him of the picture on her mantle.

"It might be a bit early to call me 'Professor,' but I do like the sound of it," Minerva said, a hint of Scottish burr entering her voice.

"Nonsense! You accepted, and so you are now an official Hogwarts Professor. No turning back now."

Minerva's eyes sparkled when she answered. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me then."

**TBC…**

**A/N:** Thank you once again for taking time to read the story and reviewing, should you choose to do so. We hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will be looking forward to the next, which we should have up in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Just as Albus had surmised, Gladwyn was more than accommodating when Albus and Minerva arrived unexpectedly during the busy dinner service. After speaking with one of his waiters, Gladwyn escorted Albus and Minerva to a lovely table in one of the prime locations of the restaurant.

"I hope this isn't too forward of me, but would you care for a glass of wine in celebration of your new job?" Albus gave her a warm smile and was pleased when she returned his smile and said it would be an honor to celebrate her new job with such an esteemed colleague.

After catching the attention of their waiter, Albus asked for a bottle of their best red wine before turning his gaze back to the enchanting woman seated across from him at the table.

"So, Professor, do you always celebrate the hiring of new staff members, or is this because of the letter I was delivered by mistake?" Minerva wasn't sure why she had asked such a bold question, but it had tumbled from her mouth before she had a chance to think how it might sound to him. Inwardly, she cringed and cursed her mouth for running away with her words. For some strange reason, she had needed to know his reasons for asking her to dinner this evening.

Albus squirmed a bit in his seat and felt his face turning hot; no doubt his cheeks were flushed as well. "I have to say that I don't normally invite new professors out for a meal, but I can't honestly say that I invited you because of the letter business either." He took a deep breath and smiled, causing the twinkle to appear in his eyes. "I asked you to accompany me this evening because I thought it might be nice to get reacquainted and if you had any questions about Hogwarts, you could ask them. Also, we had such a fascinating discussion at your interview, I was quite intrigued."

She relaxed and grinned. "I wasn't quite sure what to say when you asked me my reasons for wanting to be a professor. Quite honestly, I was dreading that particular question, but in answering it honestly, I hoped it would show my desire to instill in others a love of Transfiguration. I may be new to teaching, but not all teachers are good at inspiring others," she added quickly.

"You answered that question beautifully, and by listening to your enthusiasm and your eagerness to see others achieve great goals, it was easy for me to see your potential as a professor at Hogwarts." The waiter arrived with the wine, and after approving of the choice and watching as both glasses were filled, Albus raised his glass in a toast. "To the new Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts. May you find nothing but happiness and success in those hallowed halls," he announced with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you," she replied, clinking her glass to his before taking a sip of her wine. "Mmm, excellent choice, Professor. I've never been a fan of red wine, but this particular blend is extraordinary."

"Please, call me Albus, and I'm glad you approve. I prefer a slightly sweeter wine, and Aethonon House has always carried only the best."

As the night wore on, Albus and Minerva enjoyed a rather sumptuous meal, and after the first few awkward moments, they settled into an easy conversation. By the end of their bottle of wine, they were laughing heartily and sharing stories of past professors, broken rules, exciting discoveries, and their most recent travels.

Gladwyn watched the two from a secluded doorway leading into the kitchen. Their dessert dishes had been cleared away ages ago, along with the empty wine bottle, but they remained seated as if waiting on yet another course in the meal. He couldn't remember the last time Albus had visited his restaurant with a lady friend, and he couldn't help but notice how comfortable his friend seemed to be in her presence, especially as their laughter resonated through the now empty restaurant. With a sigh, Gladwyn looked at his watch, noting the lateness of the hour and realizing that for the first time, he was going to have to ask Albus to leave so he could lock up and go home for the night.

"I trust you two had a wonderful meal and enjoyed the wine," Gladwyn announced as he neared the table. He truly hated to disturb them, but all the other patrons had left half an hour before and the wait staff had all gone home.

"Yes, we did. Everything was delicious, as usual, and I can't thank you enough for making room for us on such short notice." Albus stole a quick glance at Minerva before looking back to his longtime friend. "We were celebrating Minerva's new job. She's to be the new Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts, and it was my immense pleasure to deliver the joyful news."

"Then, please, let me also extend my sincere congratulations. But don't let this old barmy codger work you too hard. He has a habit of burying his head in his work and neglecting the best bits of life sometimes," Gladwyn added with a wink to Albus.

"I'm rather looking forward to getting started at Hogwarts, and I have no doubts that I'll be going to Prof… Albus …for advice on how to handle things. He's already put my mind at ease on so many issues, and I do believe I have made a friend."

Albus sat a little straighter in his chair and tilted his head in acknowledgement of her statement. "Indeed you have. Anything at all I can do to assist you, please don't hesitate to ask. It would be my pleasure to help you in getting comfortable at Hogwarts." His blue eyes settled on her face, and for a moment, he lost all train of thought.

Suddenly Gladwyn felt as if he were intruding on a very private moment between his friend and the lady with whom he'd spent the evening. "As much as I hate to do this, Albus, I'm going to have to remind you of the hour. I've had the kitchen pack up a lovely torte which would go well with a cup of coffee later this evening," he suggested gently.

Albus looked at his pocketwatch and gasped. "Merlin's ghost…I completely lost track of time. Thank you for the gentle reminder as well as the torte. I'm sure we will enjoy it. Now, if you'd be so kind as to present me with the cheque…"

"Absolutely not. I wouldn't dream of letting you pay for your meal this evening! It's so rare that you visit us these days, and to bring your pretty friend here this evening to celebrate … consider this my way of saying congratulations to her and welcome back to you."

Albus started to protest, but he could easily see it wasn't an argument he was going to win. "Thank you, my friend. And I promise not to stay away so long next time. Perhaps Minerva and I could return after she's had a few weeks to settle in at Hogwarts. It might be a nice break from the meals served there. Delicious though they always are, they can become tiring from time to time."

"I'd like that very much, Albus." Minerva couldn't help the feelings of excitement and hope beginning to brew in her mind. After those first initial moments of awkwardness, she found she could easily talk to Albus and that they shared so many things in common. It was as if she had known him on a personal level for many, many years.

Being the gentleman that he was, Albus insisted upon escorting Minerva home and making sure all was well inside before taking his leave. "I had a wonderful time this evening, and thank you for allowing me to be the first to congratulate you and welcome you to the school. I look forward to working alongside you and getting to know you even better." He took her hand in his and softly brushed his lips across her knuckles. "I will owl you tomorrow with the necessary forms for you to go over and sign, making everything official of course."

"Would you care to stop by for lunch, perhaps? You could bring the forms with you then and we could go over them together. If I had any questions, you could easily answer them instead of having to send owls back and forth to the school," she suggested, though not entirely sure from where she'd gained the courage to be so bold. Perhaps it was the wine and the way he made her feel so at ease, but she felt sure she would have wanted to ask the question regardless.

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble?" Being assured it would be no trouble at all and that if he didn't mind eating some homemade soup and sandwiches, he would bring the torte and they could enjoy a working lunch. "Done! Tell me what time to be here and I'll come with papers and cake in hand," he joked.

"Let's say noon, and if you leave the cake here, you won't have to transport it tomorrow," she teased, finishing her comment with a wink. "I promise not to eat it without you," she laughed.

Albus' voice joined hers in merriment. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon then, Minerva. I look forward to it." And with one last kiss to the back of her hand, he bid her a goodnight and made his way back to Hogwarts, feeling a strange sense of happiness invading his every thought.

The following day, Minerva looked around and sighed, heavily. The kitchen would need cleaning before she could get herself ready. She truly hadn't meant to create such a mess, but once she had entered the market in search of the items she would need to feed Albus Dumbledore, her mind had started to toss out ideas for wonderful meals she could create, much better ones than the soup and sandwiches she had mentioned the evening before. After all, it was Albus Dumbledore she was feeding. Unable to come to a decision, she had spent too much valuable time picking up items, only to replace them minutes later. After nearly an hour at it, she had once again decided to stick with her original plan, but to make fresh bread herself, and a slightly more complicated soup than she would normally attempt.

Now she and her kitchen were covered in various ingredients. The dishes alone were daunting. How could one use so many pots, bowls and utensils on soup and sandwiches, she asked herself for the third time as she began to cast cleaning spells. Still, the delicious aroma which wafted up to her from the simmering pot, and the scent of freshly baked bread which had just started to mingle with it, made her feel that all the work was well worth it. It wouldn't take her long to clean as she was up to date on every spell available for such work, something she couldn't say for cooking. She wasn't a bad cook. In fact, she would say she was a pretty good cook when she tried. But honestly, she didn't try nearly as often as she should. Perhaps a book on the subject, one which had been updated more recently than the one her grandmother had given her, and which Minerva was sure had been published before even Gran was born, would be a good idea on her next trip to Flourish & Blotts.

Within five minutes of her first spell, the kitchen looked as if it had never been used. With a satisfied smile, Minerva looked at the time and her breath caught in her throat. It was much later than she had realized, and Albus would arrive within the half hour. In a panic, Minerva gave the soup another stir and turned down the heat. She also pulled the bread out of the oven, since it had turned itself off, signaling the item inside was finished cooking. She Levitated it from the pan and laid it on the counter. The cheese, beef, various condiments, and sides she had prepared were all laid out neatly and ready to be assembled to her specifications.

She shifted her attention to the table, her best cloth covering its scarred surface, and made a few adjustments to the centerpiece of fresh flowers. The roses, the same ones Albus had admired from her window, were arranged neatly in an old teapot. Her fussing would make her late, but she wanted everything to be as perfect as possible. Everything was as clean and orderly as she could make it for now, besides herself. Her robes were covered in flour, with a few stains here and there. She was also sure her hair looked frightful. Giving one last look at the food, the table, and after a quick look at the sitting area, she headed toward her bedroom to freshen up before her guest arrived.

"Minerva, are you home?"

She hadn't made it more than a few steps when the voice stopped her. Now was not the time for a social call, and Minerva found herself irritated at the interruption. However, she could hardly fault the caller, as it was her own lack of planning which had resulted in her rushed schedule. Turning back, Minerva made her way toward the fireplace. Her Mum's head was looking up at her with a smile on her face.

"Oh good! Your father and I got the owl, darling. Congratulations!"

Minerva's irritation vanished and her expression changed to one of pure happiness. "Thank you. I was so pleased when Professor Dumbledore came by to tell me yesterday."

"You found out yesterday and only owled us this morning? We could have gone out to celebrate."

Minerva's cheeks became heated, though she would be hard pressed to say why if questioned. "Actually, the reason I took so long to send an owl is because Professor Dumbledore invited me to dinner to discuss details of the job."

"You went to dinner with Albus Dumbledore? Harold, did you hear that? Minerva had dinner with Albus Dumbledore."

Her father's muffled voice sounded in the background, and her Mum commented on whatever it was he had said. Minerva's smile softened at the sound of their voices intermingling in a short exchange. She loved her parents dearly, and the easy relationship they shared always had her wishing for the same type of relationship with the man she hoped would one day share her life.

"Well, your father said we can celebrate tonight, if you are available?"

"That sounds lovely. I'll meet you at the house late this afternoon so we can visit before we leave." After her Mum agreed, Minerva continued. "I do hate to cut this short, but I have a guest arriving very shortly and I still need to change."

"A guest?" Athena questioned. "Is Emily coming by to see you? She did mention just last week that the two of you hadn't talked in a while."

"No, Mum, it isn't Emily," Minerva answered, becoming impatient since a glance at a clock revealed that Albus would be arriving any moment.

"So do I get to know the name of your mystery guest?"

Minerva could avoid answering the question. She truly wanted to. But she also knew her mother well enough to know that wouldn't be the end of it, and worse, she would probably have to answer even more questions if she stalled.

"Professor Dumbledore is coming by."

"Again?" Athena asked, the surprise evident in her voice. "I do suppose there are many details to cover before you begin."

"Albus wanted to go over some of the paperwork with me, and so I invited him for lunch as well."

Minerva swatted at a hair that had fallen into her face while her mother stared at her with that look she always got right before making a pronouncement. And usually these pronouncements were things Minerva would rather not hear. Knowing all of this, Minerva still managed to look her mum in the eye, and not squirm.

"Albus, is it?" she questioned wisely.

Minerva blushed at her familiar use of his name. She hadn't even realized she'd said it. After last night and his use of her name, which brought even more color to her cheeks as she remembered the warmth that spread through her as her name fell from his lips, she had found herself thinking of him in such terms whenever he was on her mind, which happened to be all the time.

"We shall be colleagues after all," Minerva said in a very confident voice.

"Very well. We shall see you this evening. Do give our regards to Albus when he arrives."

And before she could respond, her mum's head had disappeared. Muttering to herself about interfering family and jumping to conclusions and not keeping one's mouth closed, Minerva headed to her bedroom and started the process of freshening up for her guest, for Albus. She was in the middle of pulling on a dark green skirt when she heard the knock on her door.

**A/N:** Well, there you have it. We hope you have enjoyed chapter four and are looking forward to the next installment. We want to say a sincere thank you for the reviews and the compliments we've received. Until next time …


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Casting a quick glance at the nearby clock, Minerva cursed beneath her breath. She couldn't even fault him for being early. He was right on schedule, and if she hadn't wasted so much time with her mother in that little exchange, she'd have been ready to invite him into her home. Fastening her skirt quickly around her waist and checking to make sure all the buttons on her blouse were secured, she dashed out of her bedroom, hair still askew and in her stocking-clad feet.

"Albus, right on time I see. Please, come in and make yourself at home," she said, smiling at him and allowing him entrance into her home once more.

"These are for you." Albus had made it a point to stop by the greenhouses at Hogwarts and clip a few of the prettier flowers, tying them in a bundle with a bit of purple ribbon. "I picked them myself from the greenhouse this morning. I thought you might like them, though I do hope you're not allergic to floral arrangements," he said, suddenly unsure of his gesture.

Minerva inhaled the scent of the flowers and smiled, one that reached her emerald eyes and sparkled. "No, I'm not, and they're very stunning. I hope that once I move to Hogwarts, you might do me the favor of showing me the greenhouses. I've always had a soft spot for flowers. They can create so many different moods with their mere presence in a room," she said wistfully.

"Indeed they can." Feeling slightly uncomfortable, knowing how his thoughts had ventured to her on more than one occasion in his dreams the night before, he sought to change the subject. "Hmm, something smells wonderful. Would that be our soup?"

"Soup and freshly baked bread. I thought we'd have something a little more substantial than simple soup," she laughed. "I got a bit carried away and was just dressing when you arrived."

His eyes traveled up and down her slender form appreciatively. "You look absolutely lovely to me. There's something about a woman barefoot except for stockings and with her hair falling about her face. It's…" He wanted to say sensual, arousing, welcoming, seductive, though any and all of those words would have given away more than he was willing to share at that particular moment.

Minerva looked at him, and she needed no additional words to grasp the full weight of his meaning. "Then I don't think I'll bother putting on shoes, and I'll just go run a brush through my hair instead of pinning it back. Please, make yourself comfortable, and I'll be back in a moment."

After ensuring that her guest had a cup of tea and the cheese plate that she had made as an appetizer, she dashed into her bedroom, feeling flushed from head to toe. Images from her recent dreams raced through her head, filling her with all sorts of intense feelings, many of which she hadn't dared to entertain except in her slumber. There was just something about Albus Dumbledore that made her feel very warm inside, and when he had looked at her just then, she was nearly breathless. There was an intensity in his eyes coupled with the softness of his voice that sent shivers over her. Quickly brushing aside those silly notions, she finished brushing her hair, smoothed down her blouse and skirt and joined him in the sitting room.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I fully intended to be ready to receive your company, but my mother fire-called to congratulate me and, well, that took longer than I had expected," she chuckled nervously.

"I have no doubts that they're very proud of you, as well they should be. It's quite an accomplishment to join the teaching staff at Hogwarts, and might I say how lucky we are to have you join our staff. I'm looking forward to many lively discussions with you, and perhaps a game of chess from time to time."

Minerva smiled proudly. "I adore chess, and I would love to match wits with you over a chessboard. I am told that I'm quite the formidable force."

He nodded his head and gracefully accepted her challenge. "Perhaps after our lunch and with our Hogwarts business out of the way, you might indulge me in a game…unless of course you have something else to do this afternoon. I wouldn't wish to monopolize your time, which I seem to be doing these past two days."

Minerva felt her heart begin to beat a little faster, and her conversation with her mother about a celebratory dinner quickly flew from her mind. "I'd love that. And the sooner we get our lunch and business completed, the sooner I can defeat you at chess," she joked.

Soon, Albus and Minerva found themselves seated at her dining room table, sharing the delicious food she had prepared and discussing the generalities of the job she was about to take at Hogwarts. With the dishes finally banished to the kitchen and her contracts signed, they retired back to the sitting room for a friendly game of chess.

It was early evening when the final move was played. Minerva's lips were turned down in a frown as her King dropped his sword, but her eyes could not hide her happiness and pleasure that the well-played game had wrought.

"It was the closest match I've played in a long while," Albus commented thoughtfully as his pieces cheered at their win.

"For me as well," Minerva said with a contented sigh.

The two sat in a companionable silence for a few minutes while the chess pieces continued to cheer as they began to put themselves back where they belonged on the board, in hopes that another game might be played. Minerva laughed lightly at their antics. She glanced up at Albus to make a comment but was halted by the look in his eyes as he gazed around the room. He seemed so relaxed and at ease, to an extent she had never seen before, either from school days, the papers, or in her short time knowing him as a friend, the remembrance of their conversation the night before giving her a thrill of pleasure.

She was happy to see how comfortable Albus seemed in her home. The longer they played, the more relaxed he had become, and she was very, very pleased that he felt he could reveal more of himself to her. The small jokes and the casual comments they had shared warmed her from the inside out.

"Would you like me to refresh your tea?" she asked when she noticed his empty cup.

Albus' eyes found hers and he smiled. "No, thank you. In fact, I think a trip to the loo is in order."

Minerva felt her cheeks heat slightly. "Just down the hall on the left," she said quickly.

Albus rose to follow her directions while Minerva busied herself with cleaning up the tea cups and plates with crumbs from the biscuits they'd shared part way through their game. She had just charmed the dishes to clean themselves when there was a knock at her door. She put her wand back in her pocket and headed out, her mind racing as she tried to decide who could possibly have come to visit.

"Minerva, darling, are you home?"

The sound of her mother's voice caused Minerva's stomach to roil most uncomfortably. She had forgotten all about having dinner with her parents. In a rush, she turned the corner and came to a halt in front of a petite, pretty witch and a tall imposing man with hair that was very similar to Minerva's.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Minerva stuttered automatically. "Time got away from me and I completely forgot about tonight."

Minerva felt her mother's eyes travel over her stocking feet, loose hair, and rather casual appearance, and lifted a single brow, amusement evident in her gaze. "Obviously. Still, we thought you might have gotten caught up in things, it is rather exciting to have a new job, and so we have come to steal you away. We have reservations, but you'll have to hurry or we might be stuck with take away for your celebration."

Before Minerva could respond, Albus came into view from the back. The surprise in her mother's eyes was nothing compared to the shock in her father's. Minerva looked between Albus and her parents as full realization of how things looked dawned on her, only a moment before Albus seemed to realize how things might be interpreted as well.

"Professor Dumbledore, how nice to see you again," Athena said in a warm and friendly voice, her hand automatically moving to grasp her husband's arm.

Harold seemed to relax under his wife's tight grip, an understanding of sorts passing between them. "Yes, it's been a long time, probably since Minerva's Leaving Feast from Hogwarts."

Albus seemed to flinch at the mention of the event, and Minerva finally broke through her shocked silence to chime in. "Albus was here to go over some paperwork for my new job, Father. We got caught up in a game of chess afterwards, and we had just finished up moments ago. I was rather soundly defeated."

"Or more likely, I won by luck. Your daughter in a very challenging player."

Harold smiled fondly at his daughter. "Yes, she is a brilliant witch."

Minerva colored at the compliment given so freely in front of Albus. Her parents both seemed to relax after the exchange, and Minerva was grateful that she no longer needed to worry about warding off a confrontation, which would embarrass her and place her in an awkward position with Albus.

"I'll just leave you to your guests, Minerva. Thank you for lunch, a rousing game of chess, and use of your loo," Albus said, the last part with a glance at her father. "It was a most pleasurable afternoon."

Minerva's eyes were so caught up in the twinkling blue ones that held hers captive that she didn't notice the look that passed between the two other people in the room. One that was quite pleased and another that looked slightly worried.

After Albus left, Minerva dashed into her bedroom, wand flying about, in a mad dash to change clothes, charm her hair into a smooth French twist, and freshen up a bit before going to dinner with her parents. Despite the unexpected arrival of her parents and the subsequent exchange between the foursome, Minerva found herself laughing at what her parents must have thought upon seeing Albus emerging from the rear of the flat. How were they to know that he'd been in the loo, just across the hall from Minerva's bedroom? She shook her head, clearing it of her thoughts of Albus for the time being, and rushed to make their dinner reservations.

The evening was wonderful, and Minerva couldn't help but feel a bit spoiled by her parents. They'd taken her to the most exquisite restaurant in London and had spared no expense in helping her celebrate her new job. She'd explained most of what she had discussed with Albus about her salary, job requirements, duties, and some of the lesser important details. Her enthusiasm was contagious, and soon her parents were asking questions and practically beaming with pride by the time dessert was brought to the table.

Back home, after wishing her parents a goodnight and watching them disappear in a flash of green flames, Minerva's thoughts once more turned to Albus and the lovely afternoon they'd shared. A warm, toasty feeling swept over her as she remembered the way his eyes had twinkled and how relaxed he'd seemed in her home, in her company.

It had been quite some time since Minerva had spent so much time and thought on a wizard, and it did not go unnoticed by her mother either, apparently. While Harold had gone to retrieve their cloaks at the restaurant, Athena had commented on the amount of time she'd been spending with the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world. Minerva had tried, in vain, to brush off her mother's comments as rubbish, but a part of her found it difficult.

In fact, Minerva didn't wish to sweep those feelings beneath the proverbial rug. She found she enjoyed spending time with Albus, and she truly looked forward to their next meeting. She sighed heavily as she began to ready herself for bed, brushing her teeth, then her hair, after washing her face. Slipping beneath the cool sheets, she wondered just when she would see him again. Surely, he was a busy man, but he'd made time for her already, though she chastised herself. That was simply Hogwarts business mingled with a bit of personal pleasure in getting to know the newest member of the staff. Still, the image of his relaxed countenance, the comfortable silences, and even the ease with which they conversed, caused a broad smile to break over Minerva's face.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Minerva summoned a bit of parchment and a quill filled with ink. It couldn't hurt to send Albus a small note of thanks for taking time from his busy schedule to share the afternoon with her and to properly express her gratitude once more for giving her a chance to teach at Hogwarts. Thinking carefully before putting the quill to the parchment, she found herself humming a happy tune as the words seemed to flow easily.

_Dear Albus, _

_First of all, I wish to thank you for taking time from your busy schedule to spend the afternoon with me. I do appreciate your willingness to help me make the transition to my new position at Hogwarts, and I am very much looking forward to it. I never dreamed that one day I'd be able to join the staff, but I am very happy to have been given a chance. So, once more, thank you for that as well._

_I do hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did this afternoon. I can't recall when I've played a more rousing game of chess or enjoyed the company more. You are most welcome in my home any time, and I do hope we can continue these matches once I'm at Hogwarts. I would consider it an honor, though I know you are a busy wizard with many demands placed upon your time. Still, everyone needs a break from duties, and I would welcome the presence of your company and a challenging chess opponent._

_Lastly, I wish to apologize for the abrupt appearance of my parents. I had completely forgotten about our dinner plans, though I do not regret for a single moment spending the afternoon with you in such a leisurely manner. Had I not been caught off guard by their sudden presence, I would have invited you to join us for dinner. It was lovely, and I'm sure my parents would have found no end of questions for you about any number of topics. Perhaps, one day very soon, we could meet to tie up any loose ends about my new position and to share a meal together…my treat. _

_I hope this letter finds you well and not working too hard. _

_Most sincerely, _

Minerva

Minerva read back through the letter, making the odd change here and there. Overall she was quite happy with the little thank-you note, but she hoped it wasn't too personal or forward. Yet, a small part of her hoped it was somewhat more familiar than a simple thank-you letter should be. For the first time, Minerva found herself drifting off to sleep as she tried to remember every word he'd said, the way his eyes sparkled, his soft laughter…everything about Albus Dumbledore.

**A/N:** Once again, a huge thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review the story. It's nice to open the emails and see so many kind responses and compliments. Keep 'em coming!! Happy early Valentine's Day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"May I have your attention, please?" Headmaster Dippet rose from his chair at the High Table. "I have a special announcement to make."

Albus Dumbledore placed his spoon back into his soup bowl. Dinner that evening was as sumptuous as usual, but Albus found he could only stomach some fresh bread and soup. His nerves were keeping him from the delicious-looking roast, but he found he didn't mind in the least, for the announcement that was about to be made was far more important than missing out on a favored dish.

He knew, of course, what was about to be said, as he had discussed it at length with Headmaster Dippet earlier in the day. And he had also attended the staff meeting in the afternoon where the same words had been spoken, but with perhaps a more personal tone. Still, he found his anticipation had not diminished in the least. All of his hard work, his dedication, and his love for Hogwarts were about to be rewarded, and he couldn't be more pleased. His only hope, and the reason for his nerves, was that the sea of faces before him took the news well, and was in fact pleased by the announcement. The students were what mattered, after all.

"As most of you are aware, my health has been in decline over the past year, and it is apparent that my illness is progressing at a faster pace than anticipated."

Albus looked around and saw some shock, but also nods or whispered agreements at the various House tables. It was no secret that Armando was very sick. He'd never hidden the fact from anyone, and his growing lack of attendance at meals and Quidditch matches had been noticed. In fact, Albus had seen looks of surprise on some of the students' faces when he had taken his seat at dinner this evening.

"Therefore, while I will still officially retire at the end of the year as planned, the Board of Governors and I have decided to go ahead and name my successor."

This brought out lots of whispering and pointed looks at Albus, but they were short-lived since Armando had continued to speak.

"My successor is a wizard of the greatest integrity, an individual whose love of this school and whose vision of progress in our curriculum and methods has kept us at the forefront of wizarding education. May I present the next Headmaster of Hogwarts, our very own and beloved Professor Albus Dumbledore."

Albus stood as a deafening chorus of applause, shouts and whistles swept over him. He looked around at the smiling faces and felt his heart clench in his chest. He fought down the sudden onslaught of tears in his eyes as he smiled back at the students who dominated his life. This outpouring of support was more than he had hoped for, and though there were a few who did not seem pleased, overall the children before him were obviously delighted with the choice which had been made.

It was a couple of hours later, after his speech to the students and his acceptance of personal congratulations from many, particularly in his own House, that he finally found himself alone in his rooms. The warm glow which had accompanied him ever since the announcement was still strongly present, causing him to suddenly grin for no reason, and to burst out into a bout of whistling as he finished grading some sixth-year essays.

It was during the reading of a particularly poorly researched parchment that his mind turned to a certain witch who would be starting her career at Hogwarts very soon. Albus decided that it was under no fault of his own that any time he saw a rose, or heard the beautiful flower mentioned in conversation, that his thoughts traveled to her. And as this student decided to use roses as an example of what she was trying to explain, it was only natural that he should become distracted, as he had over the several days that had passed since he saw Minerva. Of course, it was more than just roses which would turn his thoughts. The littlest thing would do it of late, and when the regular owl post had come yesterday morning and he'd thought of nothing but seeing if there was a letter from her in his pile, he knew he was in deep, perhaps too deep.

Now, with the announcement of him becoming the next Headmaster about to make the front page of the _Daily Prophet_, a known fact since he had given an interview that morning, he wondered what Minerva would think. He had prepared a note to send her, a personal version for her to read since they were friends, but he had hesitated to send it. He reasoned to himself that since he would see her the next evening for dinner, it seemed a bit much to send a letter as well. Officially, he wasn't allowed to say anything until tomorrow, but he had owled his brother, Aberforth, and his good friends, the Flamels. Still, dinner was long after she would read the paper, and he wasn't sure that was how he would like her to hear the news.

Thoughts of their upcoming dinner caused the warm glow inside him to expand and intensify. He had read her letter to him, thanking him and asking if he would like to get together, countless times. He had responded almost immediately, more than happy to continue their friendship and hopefully help it to grow. And while he couldn't think of any loose ends that needed tying, he figured that at the very least she might have questions, and that was a very good reason to meet, and dinner was a much nicer setting than his office.

He looked over at the letter he had composed to her, which lay on the corner of his desk. Surely sending Minerva a letter, one of only three, about an event which would be one of the most important in his life, would not be too forward, or be a sign of his growing affection. He was to be her boss after all, and it wouldn't be appropriate for him to become attached to her. Besides, their age difference was so great that she would not feel the pull to become romantically involved with him. After a moment more of hesitation, in which, to no avail, he tried to discern his motives, he called to Fawkes, who was quite happily napping on his stand.

"Please take this to Minerva McGonagall," Albus asked politely, always aware that the phoenix was with him by his own choice.

The rare bird looked a bit put out, but took the letter after Albus had offered him a treat for making the trip. He disappeared and Albus sighed, his feelings still torn. When had things become so complicated? And how was he going to manage once she was actually living at Hogwarts? For no matter how hard he tried, his feelings seemed to take no heed of the limitations his head was trying to put on his heart. He had a feeling his life would never be the same now that he had met Minerva McGonagall.

Meanwhile, ever since Minerva had received a reply letter from Albus regarding dinner plans, she had been nervous. This was all so new to her in some respects, though the idea of sharing a meal with someone not related to her was not. But every time she let her thoughts drift towards the few times she'd seen Albus Dumbledore recently, a swarm of butterflies began to flutter about in her stomach. She couldn't remember a time when she'd felt such awareness of her feelings regarding someone, even when she'd dated Michael for two years. No, he'd never inspired such feelings of excitement and anticipation within her, perhaps one more reason she was thankful they had parted ways.

No, Albus was different. They'd hardly spent time together, yet she felt as though she could truly relax and be herself around him. That was something to be especially thankful for, and he seemed to truly value her thoughts and opinions. Not many wizards put much stock into the opinions of witches, no matter how skilled and accomplished they happened to be. Yet, he was different. Every time he looked at her, it was with sincerity and warmth, a twinkle in his eyes, a true interest in what she had to say. Perhaps that was why she found herself having such a hard time trying to decide on dinner.

She had said this outing would be her treat and she meant it. She wanted to do something nice for him, something special, and she'd already invited him to lunch. That had been a truly wonderful day, though it had been interrupted by her enthusiastic parents. Minerva smiled as she remembered the looks on her parents' faces upon seeing Albus returning from the hallway leading to her bedroom. Oh, what they must have thought upon seeing him initially! And Albus, he had been just wonderful about the entire thing. She was lost deep in the memory of his flushed face when she was startled from her thoughts by a burst of flames in front of her wistful eyes.

Fawkes could see that the witch before him seemed a bit surprised and panicky with his sudden appearance in her sitting room. _Silly human,_ he mused to himself, though there was something about this particular witch that caused him to soften towards her quickly. Hoping to make amends for his abrupt arrival, he began to sing a song softly as he offered her the letter he'd been asked to deliver.

Minerva felt very reassured once the magnificent creature in front of her began to sing. She recognized him as a phoenix, though she'd never seen one in person. Tentatively, she accepted the letter, and all her worries were immediately forgotten as she recognized the seal upon the parchment. _It's from Albus…a letter from Albus,_ she sighed softly. Sitting back on her sofa, she offered Fawkes a biscuit, which he gratefully accepted. As he nibbled on the treat beside her, she opened the note and began to read.

_Dearest Minerva,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and happy. I am very much looking forward to our dinner tomorrow evening, but I'm afraid I have some news which could not wait._

_This evening at dinner, Headmaster Dippet made a formal announcement that I am to succeed him as the new Headmaster at the end of the year. There will, of course, be an article in the Daily Prophet, but I wished you to know of the happy event from me and not the papers. I wanted you to share in my happiness. I am not officially supposed to say anything until tomorrow, but I took the liberty of writing three letters, one to my brother, one to the Flamels, and one to you. _

_Again, I am very much looking forward to seeing you tomorrow evening for dinner. I believe we are to meet at six o'clock, but if there is any change, please let me know and I will alter my schedule accordingly._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus_

_P.S. I suppose you have met Fawkes, my familiar. I do hope he didn't cause you any distress with his sudden appearance. He is rather particular about his friendships so please don't take it personally if he delivered the letter and then disappeared as quickly as he arrived._

Minerva read the last bit of the letter and laughed softly. "He seems to think you would drop your letter and leave," Minerva said softly to Fawkes as she stroked the top of his head. "Perhaps I should give him a few insights about his familiar, let him know that you're quite sociable." She smiled and offered him a grape, then another, as he gobbled down the treats.

Minerva had read about phoenixes. They were rare magical creatures and said to be incredibly particular where witches and wizards were concerned. She felt a surge of pride fill her heart as the red and gold plumed bird took pleasure in her company, singing her soft notes from time to time. _I'll definitely have to tell Albus about this. I wonder if you're this friendly with all the witches with an interest in your wizard. _

As if sensing her thoughts, Fawkes nipped lightly at her finger, then turned his back to her, in a huff.

"Oh I am sorry. I didn't mean any offense. I simply thought that, well, he is a handsome wizard and no doubt he has lots of offers from witches wishing to spend time with him. I assumed he had to send lots of letters to them. I am honored, though, that he would send me one of three letters, including me with his family," she explained softly. "Fawkes, I must admit that I am very taken with your wizard. I didn't expect anything like this, but, well, he's all I seem to think about these days. Silly, isn't it …thinking someone my age and with little experience could even dare to dream of meaning something more than a friend to him. Still, his friendship is important, and I look forward to growing closer to him."

He looked back at the pretty witch, speaking so softly and honestly to him, like he was one of her kind and she trusted him. He hopped over to her and bumped his head against hers, then looked down at her letter, as if trying to tell her something. She picked up the letter and read it again quickly. _I wished you to know of the happy event from me and not the papers. I wanted you to share in my happiness. _

Without second guessing her decision, Minerva dropped to her knees in front of the fireplace, and with one look back at Fawkes, who seemed to know of and approve of her intentions, she threw a pinch of Floo powder into the grate and called out to Albus Dumbledore.

Albus was packing up his essays, though he wasn't nearly done with them. His thoughts had been too preoccupied with Minerva and what she might think of his letter for him to concentrate fully on what he was reading. Fawkes hadn't returned, though it wasn't unlike him to take a night flight or visit his brother or even the Flamels from time to time. Still, it would have been nice to at least know that his letter had arrived safely, though of that he had no doubts.

"Albus Dumbledore," the soft voice had spoken as his fireplace erupted in green flames.

Albus dashed over to the fireplace, his essays landing carelessly on the small table. He dropped to his knees and smiled broadly at the beautiful witch in front of him. "Minerva, such a pleasure to see you. I trust you are well." His heart was beating wildly in his chest, something he wasn't accustomed to these days, but a feeling one never forgets.

"I'm very well, thank you. I wanted to thank you for your lovely letter and to congratulate you on being named the new Headmaster. It's such an honor, and I have no doubts that you will do wonderful things! I'm very much looking forward to working closely with you as a colleague and as the new Headmaster."

Albus was thankful she couldn't properly see his cheeks, for they were warm and no doubt taking on a pinkish hue. "Thank you very much. That means a great deal coming from you. I ... I hope it wasn't presumptuous of me to send you that letter this evening. I didn't want you to read about it in the paper tomorrow. I wanted to be the one to tell you," he finished softly.

"And I'm very glad you did. I am flattered that you would think of me when thinking of your family, and I promise you that your announcement is safe with me," she said with a wink. "As for dinner tomorrow night, I do hope you'll still have time to spare for me. I'm sure once the announcement is made your schedule will become quite full and I will understand …"

"Nonsense, my dear. I made plans to dine with a very lovely witch tomorrow, and I fully intend to honor those plans. I have been looking forward to dinner since we settled on a date." Albus couldn't believe his words were flowing so easily. There was something about Minerva that put him at ease, made him want to share things with her, made him want to be more of himself and to enjoy being in her company. "Besides, I will always have time for you. I feel I can be myself in your company, and I do enjoy your company as well."

Now, it was Minerva's turn to blush. "I feel the same way, Albus. And I am very much looking forward to dinner as well, though now my plans for our evening will have to change."

"What? Why?" he asked, before giving her a chance to fully explain.

She smiled and wished she could reach through the fire and touch his arm in a calming gesture. The look of panic that crossed his face was both amusing and unsettling to Minerva, to think he would be so nervous. "I didn't mean that in a bad way. I had thought we might go somewhere nearby, somewhere quaint but with good food. Now that I'll be dining with the man who will be on the front page of the _Daily Prophet _… and who will also be the new Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry … well, that calls for a celebration. And a celebration, though nice in a local establishment, should be something special, something memorable." She smiled and gave him a wink. "You just leave everything to me. Unless I owl you back, we'll still plan to meet at six tomorrow evening. I have an idea for a celebratory dinner for you!"

"You needn't go to all that trouble just for me. I wouldn't mind dining somewhere locally or in a sandwich shop." And honestly, he wouldn't have minded if they stayed at her flat and ate soup and sandwiches. What truly mattered to him was spending a quiet evening in her company without being bombarded at every turn with well-wishers.

"Just leave everything to me, all right? Oh, and in case you're wondering, Fawkes is still here with me. We've been eating biscuits and grapes. I hope that was suitable for a phoenix." Her smile was infectious, and soon he was nodding his head, agreeing to whatever she said as he promised to meet her the following evening.

As the green flames died, Albus sat back and grinned from ear to ear. Sending her the letter had been a good idea, a very good idea indeed. And Fawkes was still with her. That was a peculiarity indeed. He rarely tarried around unfamiliar people, though there must be something about Minerva McGonagall he liked, aside from the grapes and biscuits. Albus chuckled. Maybe he wasn't the only male in the family who was smitten with the beautiful green-eyed witch.

Minerva had waited until Fawkes had taken his leave before she began to fret about the dinner with Albus set for tomorrow. She had claimed that she had an idea for a celebration, but, in all honesty, she had too many ideas and wasn't at all sure which one would be appropriate.

"Whatever am I going to do?" she said aloud.

Things tended to look better with a hot cup of tea in one's hands, so Minerva headed to her kitchen to start brewing her favorite blend. The spicy aroma soon wafted to her from her favorite cup, and in a moment of weakness, a few ginger newts joined the cup of tea on a tray that she hovered over to the table closest to the fireplace. It was time to decide what to do.

She started with one of the first ideas she had which was to invite Aberforth Dumbledore and the Flamels. It was supposed to be a celebration after all, but she wasn't really sure how to locate them on such short notice. They were obviously important to him, as he had sent them letters once he'd received the news. She ignored the flush of pleasure that came with the thought that he had sent her one as well and of what that might possibly mean. That would get her nowhere with her planning, and she certainly did not want to foster false hope. With a huff, she refocused her mind and thought more on the idea as she sipped at her tea and took a bite of one of her biscuits. After only a few minutes, the unease she felt at the idea, and the complications it produced, had her dismissing it. It was originally supposed to be a dinner for just the two of them, and she'd like to keep it that way.

She moved on to other options and the easiest came to mind – make a reservation at one of the nicer establishments in Diagon Alley, or that little place in Hogsmeade which had become popular. However, with Albus being on the front page of the paper tomorrow, they would probably not get a moment to themselves. She was sure they would be bombarded with well-wishers, and perhaps even those who wanted to discuss the announcement in depth. Minerva frowned, and she placed her teacup back on the tray. Again, she came back to wanting to have dinner with just the two of them. It was then that she realized just how important being alone with Albus, and having his complete attention, was to her.

Minerva stood and walked to the window, her eyes unconsciously seeking the rose bushes in the dark. She wasn't exactly sure how this had happened. How had she fallen so hard for someone in so short a time? And more importantly, what was she going to do about it? She could keep it, this desire for him that while perhaps wasn't love, certainly had the possibility to develop quickly into it, inside and hope that it buried itself, or possibly even died as she got to know him better. They could become and stay the greatest of friends with time, but perhaps she could find some odd quirks about him that would put her off this silly notion of romance with Albus Dumbledore. But even as she thought it, she knew it would never happen.

An odd idea began to form and take shape in her mind. Her heart rejoiced with the notion, but her practical side was desperately shouting that she had gone barmy. Maybe she could woo Albus, make him see her as more than a former student or new colleague. No matter how she tried to deny it, or explain it away, the fact that he sent her a letter instead of letting her find out with everyone else about his new appointment as the next Headmaster in the _Prophet_ meant that she had to mean something to him even now, even if it was simply as a friend. And friendship could turn into more under the right circumstances.

She laughed aloud and shook her head. It wasn't as if this would be at all complicated. Here she was contemplating wooing Albus Dumbledore, the famous Albus Dumbledore who had defeated Grindelwald, who had discovered the twelve uses of dragon's blood, who was utterly brilliant and engaging, and who was probably the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world, not to mention that he was going to be her new boss in such a short time. However, he was still just a man, and one she couldn't help picturing sitting in the chair opposite her as they played chess, fiercely concentrating on which move he next wanted to make while giving her a sly smile that had warmed her heart.

Her decision obviously made for her, Minerva found her planning to be all the more complicated. How did one go about wooing a wizard? She certainly didn't have any experience with it and she couldn't say that she knew anyone else who did either, not that she wanted to let anyone know of her plans just yet. Obviously, she should lean toward the romantic. But did that mean a candlelight dinner for two, with flowers and perhaps chocolates? Well, she was sure Albus would appreciate chocolates, but maybe she'd save flowers for later. And where could she book a dinner for two where interruptions wouldn't be a foregone conclusion?

Minerva pondered her situation for nearly thirty minutes before the perfect idea came to her. She had dismissed picnics, or any other outdoor dining, due to the cold weather, though it was the sort of thing she thoroughly enjoyed and thought Albus would enjoy as well. Thinking of nature, and the lovely scenery it tended to offer a couple on a date, had her thinking of her cousin. And that had led her to her final plan.

Her cousin, Cameron Ian Stewart McGonagall, had been a nightmare when Minerva was a child. They were five years apart, Cameron being older, and he had tried desperately, at least it seemed so to Minerva at the time, to make her life as difficult as possible. Looking back, she realized he was only being a typical boy; however, spiders in one's bed, taffy in her hair, being thrown in the loch, and many other scenes too numerous to list had made her quite unfriendly towards him when she was young. When they had gotten a bit older, her dislike had turned to fondness, and he had in turn been sweet, sticking to more good-natured teasing. He often referred to her as his favorite cousin, and with the McGonagall clan, that was saying quite a bit.

It had been a while since Minerva had seen Cameron, but they owled frequently. He owned the fastest growing magical horticultural company in the world. It wasn't the largest, but it did grow rare and specialized plants. She remembered the first time she had visited. He had located it on some rolling hills, well away from any form of civilization. She had gone with him by Side-along Apparition, since he had wanted her to get a proper view, as he had called it. Of course you could Floo in as well, but that would land you in a sitting room, which didn't provide nearly as spectacular a view.

The green hills had been the perfect backdrop for the large number of greenhouses, which tended to blend in with the countryside due to some well-placed charms. The structure that stood out among all the others was the central building where the offices were located. The front section was completely made of glass, spelled with anti-breaking charms of course, with just the very back composed in brick. It was architecturally gorgeous, and Minerva had discovered later that another cousin of theirs had designed it.

Stepping inside, Minerva had gasped in surprise and pleasure. She had walked in and found herself on a path which wove through a grassy, flower laden field. The walls appeared as the edge of a forest all around, and above, the ceiling reflected a sunny sky. Only the front doors behind her gave evidence that she was inside a building.

As she studied the scenery even more, she discovered a small pond off to one side, where some ducks were splashing around and a couple of frogs rested on lily pads. Cameron, delighted by her compliments, explained that most of the scenery was created using well-placed charms, but some of it was real, like the grass, flowers, and water. He also went on to tell her how most of the flowers which grew in this area could be used in basic household potions, and that on the other side was an herb garden for cooking. It was an employee perk that they could pick and use anything in the front section as long as it was for personal use.

She smiled as she recalled how Cameron had gone on to show her every nook and cranny of his business, delighted that someone would listen to every detail he wanted to share. She took another bite of a ginger newt as she also took the time to remember other visits where she had met various members of his staff, all of whom seemed to be very friendly and knowledgeable. It was Minerva's continued interest in his business that had led to one of his confessions after a family gathering where the two of them had wandered off from everyone else.

He had confided to Minerva that he had taken quite a few dates to his offices, setting up a pseudo-picnic in the front grassy area– after hours of course–and they had all worked out splendidly. At the time, Minerva had been taken aback, but now that she thought on it, it seemed like the perfect place for dinner with Albus. The scenery would be beautiful, the temperature ideal, and she was sure she could convince Mazie, her parents' house-elf, to prepare dinner. And seeing as how Cameron owed her a few favors, well, she didn't see how he could refuse her request, even on such short notice. Happy that she had a plan for tomorrow, Minerva headed to bed to get a good night's rest.

**A/N**: Thanks, once again, for all the lovely comments and reviews for the story. In the next chapter, we'll see what happens on the date, and just how quickly our lovebirds fall head over heels. Tee hee. Until then …


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Sunlight broke through the windows to Albus' room bright and early, much too early for the wizard in question to consider moving even so much as a toe from beneath his warm bedding. But as his mind began to rouse him from sleep and his most pleasant dreams, he began to think of the day ahead and what it might involve. At the top of his mental list was his dinner with Minerva, which would certainly be the highlight of his day.

Sitting up, he noticed that his tea and the _Daily Prophet_ were sitting on the nightstand beside his bed. Just as he had predicted, his face and the accompanying article had been splashed on the front page. He chuckled as he read quotes from Ministry officials, some flattering and some more skeptical of his appointment. But the quote from Armando was one of the highest compliments Albus could ever remember receiving.

Putting the paper aside, he rested back against his pillows and took a long sip of his peppermint tea, a broad smile covering his face as he thought of Minerva and what she might think of the article. His instincts were telling him to fire-call her under the pretense of making sure they were still on for dinner that evening, but he knew that would sound silly and that quite possibly she was still in bed or perhaps readying for her day. No, he would just have to wait until he saw her that evening, but it was most certainly going to be a long day.

After contacting her cousin and receiving permission to use the greenhouses, Minerva had gone to bed. It had been difficult to go to sleep as she mentally planned the meal, the

way Albus might look when she informed him they were going somewhere quiet and special for dinner, and even the way they might enjoy the quiet time together. As she toyed with several ideas, ranging from the innocent to the downright scandalous, Minerva finally drifted off to sleep.

Her first thoughts upon waking quickly turned to her plans with Albus and the meal she wanted to request from Mazie. Everything had to be perfect, and she pondered for some time over the menu. While Minerva began her morning routine, ideas were discarded just as quickly as they were thought of. She finally admitted to herself that she was completely unsure of what to prepare, especially for a first date with Albus and considering that sometime during the night she had decided to try to court him. With a sigh, she gave up and decided to ask for help.

"Mother, Mother, are you there?" she called out through the green flames that roared in her parents' sitting room.

"I'm here, love. I see Albus made the front page of the paper this morning. Your father and I are very pleased …for both of you." Harold made a grunt of agreement as he studied the wizarding crossword intently. It was his morning routine to pore over the challenging puzzle before, during, and for a bit after his morning meal. Then, if he happened to finish it, all well and good. If not, he would declare it to be an utter waste of time, childish, and would swear he would never attempt another one, only to continue the same routine the following day.

"Mum, I need some advice and some help. Do you think you could come through to the flat now?" Minerva had considered going to her parents' home, but since she was still in her nightgown and she also wanted some advice on her wardrobe, she thought it best to invite her mother to her flat.

Athena stepped through the fireplace after kissing Harold goodbye and promising to be back shortly. "Whatever's got you in such a tizzy this morning, Minerva, dear?" Deep in her heart, though, Athena had already guessed that this had something to do with the man whose larger than life photo graced the front page of the _Prophet_.

"It's Albus ….well sort of Albus. You see, he owled last night to tell me about the article appearing in the paper this morning, and we were supposed to go out dinner this evening, and I don't know what to serve, what to wear, what would be appropriate, and …"

Athena placed a warm hand to her daughter's cheek, cupping it as she smiled and shook her head. "How about I make you some toast and eggs while you start from the beginning and tell me everything? Then, as you're eating, we'll work on whatever the crisis is of the morning," she laughed.

As her mother prepared the eggs and toast, for which Minerva's stomach was very grateful, Minerva told her mother the entire story of how Albus had been so wonderful and how she believed she might be interested in him as more than a friend. To her surprise, her mother merely commented that she had felt that was the case the night they had taken her to dinner, but had been waiting for Minerva to broach the subject.

"So, you see, I'm not sure what to do. Cameron has said I can use the greenhouse tonight for a picnic since it's too cold for a real one, and everywhere else we go, there will no doubt be countless interruptions."

"Minerva, sweetheart, calm down and take a deep breath. Finish your tea while I think about your picnic. And I'm sure Mazie will be more than happy to help."

As the two women finished their tea, they began to discuss the details of what Minerva would like to serve, what would take too much time to prepare or be too hard to eat picnic-style, and before their teacups were empty, they had a scrumptious meal planned for the evening.

"Now, you mentioned something about needing some help with your attire for this evening?" her mother asked, delicately in case Minerva had changed her mind about needing or wanting help.

"I'm just not sure. I didn't exactly tell him how to dress or give him any indication of where we might be going since I wasn't sure until late last night, myself. I could always owl him and tell him to dress casually but then that might be giving too much away." Minerva sighed and slumped onto the sofa, closing her eyes and silently wondering why everything seemed so hard.

"Minerva, I have no doubts that whatever Albus Dumbledore wears, it won't matter. And the same goes for you. You're putting too much pressure on yourself, and if you're not careful, you'll work yourself into a panic and then things will be harder. My suggestion would be to pick your prettiest comfortable robes and some easily removed shoes. If it's a picnic you're having, then you'll be on the ground anyway so you don't want anything too heavy or formal."

Minerva started to protest ,but was immediately stopped as her mother held up her hand. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but both you and Albus Dumbledore are incredibly talented at Transfiguration so I have no worries in my mind that you can alter anything else that doesn't suit you this evening, including his robes once you see what he's wearing."

Minerva threw her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. "I love you, and I'm so glad I decided to ask for help. I was a bit nervous about asking since I'm not even sure what all this means. For all I know, he might just see me as a colleague whom he's trying to get to know better." Here Minerva paused and dropped her gaze to her folded hands in her lap. "But, if truth be told, I hope that's not all there is to it. I … I really like him and I want him to like me too … as more than a friend." Her confession was made with a whisper, but it was music to her own ears as well as her mother's.

"Then my advice is to be yourself, and let him see the he can be himself around you, as well. It must be difficult for him, having to be on his guard all the time with the entire wizarding world. If you do that, and make him comfortable in your presence, everything will work exactly as it's meant to be."

Albus headed back to his rooms, exhaustion biting at his heels with every step. Today had been a whirlwind of activity, which included a couple of interviews, several guests, most of whom were uninvited, and more owl post than he had probably received in the last month. He had expected nothing less on the day of the announcement of his upcoming headmastership; however, he hadn't counted on his recent lack of sleep and how truly old it would make him feel. He stifled a yawn and spoke his password as he reached his door. He was greeted by a pile of post on his desk, a rather uninviting sight, and an irritated-looking phoenix.

"I do apologize again, Fawkes. The owls don't mean to disturb your rest, or eat all the treats, but they do have a job to do. One they seem to be doing rather well," he commented, the last part more to himself as he eyed the precarious pile of parchment.

Fawkes trilled a bit, but then decided to settle down when Albus moved to his stand and stroked his head a bit. The sweet he offered from his pocket helped the phoenix's mood as well. As the bird munched happily, Albus decided not to point out that the treats he left, and which Fawkes tended to snack on throughout the day, were for the owls in the first place and not for him.

Stroking Fawkes' soft feathers helped Albus to sort through his day, and the yawn he had stifled earlier escaped as he realized that it was still only late afternoon and he had hours left to go. Luckily, the rest of the day promised to be much more interesting and welcome than the first half. As they had most of the day, his thoughts turned to Minerva McGonagall and their upcoming dinner together.

He happily contemplated their conversation from the previous evening. He had been delighted to hear from her and was still riding the waves of pleasure the short fire-call had given him. He knew, of course, that friendship was all he could hope for, with their relative situations being what they were, but he had decided to enjoy what he could and move forward in hopes of building a lasting friendship. His only regret with the upcoming dinner was the celebratory portion of it. He had been looking forward to the possibility of a quiet dinner with just the two of them where they could get to know one another better, but from the sound of it, Minerva had decided to plan something in honor of the announcement.

A list of the more exclusive wizarding restaurants scrolled through his mind, and he wondered which one she would choose. She said she wanted to do something special and memorable, and his heart gave an odd leap at that thought, but her original suggestion of a local place would have been far preferable. Granted, he was a popular figure, so they were bound to be interrupted wherever they went, but politics came into play more frequently at the higher-end restaurants than they would at a pub. Rather than a quick round of congratulations, they were sure to be interrupted by longer speeches, and more frequently.

Even though his hope for a quiet dinner was shattered, Albus was still very much looking forward to an evening spent in Minerva's company. Just being in her presence would be the highlight of his day, and possibly the best part of the coming week. He had much to do to prepare for her arrival at the school. She would be taking up residence in two weeks and taking over all but his sixth- and seventh-year classes. Everything for those classes would need to be gathered, copied, and owled to her before her arrival so she'd have plenty of time to prepare. And with Christmas coming, the students tended to be a bit more rowdy.

Albus made his way to the bath in order to clean up. It wasn't long before he was standing in front of his wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. He knew he would look good in whichever of his formal robes he chose, as they were all tailored specifically for him. However, he didn't want to overdress for the occasion. He wished to complement whatever Minerva chose to wear, and of course he had no idea what that might be. After a brief contemplation of several options, he pulled out a set in dark blue, which were of the finest wool, but were also simple in cut and style.

He dressed, added the appropriate confections to his pocket, namely a sample of sherbet lemons and some Zotz, a hard but fizzy candy that an Italian wizard had sent him, and said a brief goodbye to Fawkes before donning his winter cloak and heading out the door. He reached the Apparition point outside the school's gates quickly and was soon standing on the path leading up to Minerva's front door.

Albus knocked and waited, his mind whirling with inappropriate thoughts, such as what Minerva might be wearing and whether she would have her hair down. Shaking himself mentally, he raised his hand to knock again just as the door opened. Much to Albus' delight, Minerva was wearing a beautiful set of purple robes. They were similar to his in that they were well made but simple in style. However, the way hers draped, clinging in the right places and falling away in others, had him temporarily incapacitated, as the only thing that he could process in his mind was how absolutely stunning she looked in them. Albus attempted to clear his suddenly dry throat in order to get out a greeting of some kind but she beat him to it.

"Good evening, Albus. Please come in."

Albus stepped inside and his head cleared immediately. Grateful he could finally think coherently, he turned to face the dazzling witch. "Good evening to you as well. I hope you had a pleasant day."

Minerva smiled at him and Albus felt his heart expand in his chest. He had nearly forgotten the lovely sight. Her eyes sparkled, and he wondered if something particularly nice had happened that day to cause such a look.

"It was a very nice day, thank you. Congratulations on your announcement. I read the article in the _Prophet _and was pleased to see that you managed to get one of the decent writers."

Albus' eyes twinkled as he responded. "I specifically requested Beatrice because of her talent with a quill. She tends to be fair, even when she asks difficult questions and doesn't agree with what you have to say."

Minerva nodded and seemed to hesitate before brushing a lock of hair away from her cheek, a detail Albus watched carefully, then heading over to pick up her cloak. "If you are agreeable, I think we would be best served by heading straight to dinner."

Albus hid his disappointment to the best of his ability. He certainly wasn't looking to rush to a restaurant of crowded people, but he also did not wish to go against Minerva's request. So instead of protesting, he insisted on helping her with her cloak. They headed back outside and Minerva warded her door before turning to face him.

"I don't believe you've ever been to the place I've reserved for dinner, and I would like to surprise you, but feel free to decline if you don't wish to because I'd completely understand ..."

Albus reached out and took Minerva's hand, completely unaware of his own actions. At least that's what he convinced himself of later when he looked back at the moment. She quieted at his touch, and he smiled at the flustered look on her face. Where just a few minutes ago she had been self-possessed and cheerful, she now looked hesitant and unsure of herself.

"Whatever you have planned will be wonderful Minerva," Albus said, leaving out the 'as long as I'm with you' that was echoing in his mind.

She laughed a bit, and again brushed a loose tendril of hair out of her face. "What I was trying to say, unsuccessfully, is that I'd like to Side-along Apparate us if you wouldn't mind. And, of course, I promise not to Splinch you."

Albus agreed wholeheartedly, and soon realized he had never released Minerva's hand. There was an awkward moment when he let go, embarrassed by his lack of manners and about to apologize, only to find himself with an armful of warm Minerva, a feeling he certainly didn't ever want to lose, She Apparated them without incident, and it was much too soon when she broke away and he found himself staring up at a large glass building.

**A/N:** LET THE GAMES BEGIN!! We have our dear couple at their picnic destination and wait until you "hear" the description and "see" what happens next. We don't think you'll be disappointed. At least, we hope you won't be disappointed. All the build up will be worth it! Trust us … As always, we sincerely thank you for reading and reviewing the story. Your comments and appreciation for our work is what keeps us motivated and always looking for fresh ideas!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

He could pick out greenhouses, somewhat hidden by the hills and perhaps some magic, but he wasn't certain what they were doing there. As far as he knew, there was no restaurant that boasted a location at a nursery. Regardless of why they were at this particular location, Albus was extremely impressed by their surroundings and took a moment to look around and admire nature's beauty.

"My cousin, Cameron McGonagall, owns the company," Minerva said from his right side. "He agreed to let us dine here this evening. I thought a picnic might make a nice celebration."

Albus smiled, as all the details seemed to come together in his mind. He had heard about Cameron's business, for both its excellence in plants and for the indoor garden it boasted. No restaurant was here, and as he realized that he would indeed be getting his private evening with Minerva McGonagall, only even better than he could have wished for, he felt a childish excitement as if it were Christmas morning and he was surrounded by a heap of presents.

He followed Minerva inside, impressed by the feeling of being in the middle of the woods on a sunny day. His eyes landed on the blanket and pillows spread on the green grass, a picnic basket nestled in the middle. He couldn't have planned a better celebration himself.

"Is it okay? If you'd rather go to a restaurant, I'd understand."

Albus looked up to find Minerva watching him with concern. It was then that he realized he hadn't spoken in some time, his pleasure at what was being presented keeping him quiet. "It's perfect and I can't think of another way I'd rather spend my evening."

Minerva immediately relaxed visibly and released a breath she'd been holding, waiting for him to comment, whether good or bad, on her choice of a celebratory outing. She smiled happily, the true happiness making her eyes sparkle like precious gems in a sea of sunshine. "I wanted this to be something extra special to mark the occasion, and I thought of going to fancy restaurants but then thought you might wish for a quieter affair at a pub. I couldn't help but think we'd be interrupted, and no doubt you'd be bombarded with well wishes." She turned away and began leading him towards their picnic area. "I suppose I wanted to be a bit selfish and have you all to myself this evening"

Albus' heart leapt into his throat. Had he heard her correctly? She wanted to be selfish and have him to herself? He'd been feeling much the same way about her and her lovely company ever since she'd fire-called him the night before. He tried desperately to keep his emotions in check and to keep his hopes from making too much out of a simple comment.

"I have to say, Minerva, that this is perfect. To be honest, I wasn't particularly looking forward to dining in public this evening, but I was certain whatever you planned would be perfect. And I will admit freely that I am not disappointed that I put myself in your capable hands. This is magnificent and I can't think of a better way to celebrate. Thank you," he said softly, giving her hand a squeeze.

Minerva motioned for Albus to take a seat on the blanket, and she knelt beside the basket. She had asked the house elf to prepare something simple and light, something which would be appropriate for a small picnic. She had not been disappointed when the little elf gave her the basket, listing, with pride, all the foods inside.

"I hope you enjoy the food. I wasn't quite sure about your food preferences, so I went with standard picnic fare. We have chicken, cheese, bread, some fruits, a pasta salad, and, of course, wine and chocolate," she announced with a smile as she handed him the bottle. "Would you be so kind as to do the honors and pour while I fill our plates?"

"It would be an honor, and everything looks and smells delicious. This is much better than spending time in a stuffy restaurant." He took the bottle of wine and with little effort at all on his part, charmed the cork from the bottle with a loud pop, causing Minerva to jump then laugh. There was something in her laughter that made Albus feel as if he could walk on air. She seemed to be so alive and so sure of herself, so at ease in his presence, and he had to admit that he felt much the same way around her.

After enjoying the delicious meal and eating until they felt as if they'd burst, Minerva packed away the remnants of their leftovers, leaving the cheese and fruit out in case they wanted to snack later. She had reminded Albus to save room for dessert, but after devouring the chicken, bread, and salad, he asked that they hold off on the dessert for a bit.

Albus stretched his long legs and reclined on the blanket, his hands clasped behind his head as looked up at the sky. There were large puffy clouds floating overhead and the occasional bird seemed to glide along on a breeze. "Have you ever watched the clouds and made shapes from them?" he asked, his voice soft and soothing.

As soon as everything was packed away neatly and the basket was levitated out of the way, Minerva followed Albus' lead and stretched out on the blanket. "I haven't since I was a little girl, but I have fond memories of spending lazy summer days just like this. Well, not exactly like this," she laughed nervously. "I spent most of my summer days alone, since I was an only child. I'd take a book and some fruit with me and enjoy the afternoons. I remember one time, the summer before my eleventh birthday. I had been reading a book about Hogwarts, and I looked up just in time to see two clouds shifting together and I swore it looked just like a majestic castle. I was convinced it was Hogwarts in the sky."

She turned her head towards Albus and was surprised to see his face so close to hers, his bright blue eyes staring back at her and twinkling madly. Her eyes locked with his, and suddenly her pulse quickened and her mind began to cloud. His lips looked so inviting, so soft, supple and surely warm. Before she had time to process another thought, Albus began to move his head slightly towards hers until those same warm, supple lips brushed tentatively against hers.

She relaxed at the first touch, her lips tingling in response. His lips departed too quickly, but she could feel that he was still close, hesitating. With a boldness that surprised her, she pushed herself toward him, their lips meeting once more. Minerva felt her body melt in response. It was as if a slow stream of fire was flowing through her veins. She angled her head, seeking more of the pleasure that filled her. A soft sigh escaped between her lips as she parted them, an invitation she was hardly aware of offering as her body was flushed with pleasure, clouding her mind even more. The reaction from Albus was immediate, and when his tongue darted along her parted lips, Minerva moaned involuntarily in response.

She'd never been kissed like this. She'd never felt such pleasure or such heat. It was as if she was being devoured by the desire Albus was creating within her. She ached to be closer to him, to feel his body against her own. She inched closer while his tongue explored her mouth, causing shivers to run up her spine. She felt herself flushing as one of his hands tickled across her neck before his fingers found purchase in her hair. His thumb ran across her ear and Minerva whimpered as the ache intensified within her.

Finally her body found his and she hummed lowly in response to having the warm long length of him pressed against her. The hand in her hair grasped more tightly as his teeth nipped at her lower lip. Minerva's breath caught in her throat, and she trembled as she realized she could feel his racing heart against her own. If she could have melted into him, she was sure she would have happily done so.

"Minerva."

Albus' breath lightly fluttered against her cheek as he softly spoke her name. It wasn't a question, more like a plea, and Minerva's heart skipped a beat as if in answer. Both of them were breathing heavily, and Minerva kept her eyes closed as she tried to come back to herself before speaking. Their foreheads rested against each other, and Albus' hand was still cradling the back of her neck.

When she finally felt more like herself, Minerva opened her eyes. She pulled back slightly and saw that Albus was watching her, his eyes no longer twinkling. They were a deeper blue than she remembered, and she was sure he could see straight to her soul. The intensity and heat in his gaze had her breath stilling in her throat. Instead of speaking, as had been her intention, Minerva gently pushed Albus back against the blanket, their eyes still locked. She leaned down slowly until their mouths touched ever so slightly. Her tongue traced the outline of his lips, ending in a gentle kiss.

When she pulled back his eyes were closed, and she curled against him, resting her head on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. She felt content and oddly sated, though the ache that had been created with their first kiss still lingered. Her eyes sought out the drifting clouds as Albus' arm wrapped more tightly around her. It seemed that they both were content to keep the silence between them, neither willing to be the first to break the spell that had been cast around them.

"Look!"

Minerva was pointing toward the Charmed sky above. They had lain quietly for a long time, and upon seeing the cloud, which uncannily resembled a dragon, she had immediately wanted to share her discovery.

"If I had to venture a guess, I'd have to say it's a Hebridean Black."

Minerva smiled to herself, a glow of mischief entering her eyes. "How can you say that? It's quite obviously a Norwegian Ridgeback."

Minerva felt Albus' chest rise a bit meaning he had lifted his head to look down at her. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep as straight a face as possible and hoped he couldn't see her upturned mouth.

"I'm quite sure it's a Hebridean."

She felt a bubble of laughter well up in her throat, but kept it down until she could make one more jab. "Albus, you obviously need some new spectacles. Look at the ridges on his back. That is a sure sign of a Ridgeback."

There was a long pause and Minerva thought that perhaps she had pushed him too far. She was about to push herself up to apologize when Albus began to speak.

"Minerva," he responded, his voice patient yet affronted sounding, "I discovered the twelve uses of dragon blood, and as such, I am very familiar with all of the varieties of dragons. I am quite sure that it is a Hebridean Black. Both of them have ridges but the spiked tail on the cloud and lack of horns quite clearly proves my point."

Minerva could hold it in no longer, and she started to laugh with immense joy. She laughed so hard that part way through, she sat up just so she could catch her breath. When she had finally wiped away the few tears that had gathered in her eyes, she found that Albus had pushed himself onto his elbows and was looking at her with eyes that once again held their lovely twinkle.

"You are impossible, my dear."

"And you are an amazing kisser," she replied, her eyes drawn instinctively to his still slightly swollen lips. "I enjoyed that very much," she announced boldly.

Albus felt his cheeks growing warm just at the mere mention of their previous activities. His mind raced through the emotions and desires she'd awakened within him and how much he'd love to have continued kissing her, holding her, just being near her. He reached out his hand and cradled her cheek, brushing his thumb lightly across her rosy lips.

"You weren't so bad, yourself," he teased. "Perhaps with some practice, you'll develop a very enticing technique, though your execution left absolutely nothing to be desired this evening." His voice had started out strong and teasing but by the end of his sentence, it was clear to both of them that all teasing had gone from his voice.

Minerva stretched out beside him on the blanket and looked up into his face as he shifted onto his side. She could still feel the heat closing in around them, and it felt delicious. "I hear you're an excellent professor, and I'm told I was always a very capable student, willing to put in extra hours, days even, to learn a lesson," she challenged.

He leaned in closer, his face now just a whisper from hers. "Ah, my dear, you flatter me. How do you know I'm the right professor to teach you these … lessons?"

Her hand snaked across his chest and over his shoulder, not stopping until it settled at the base of his neck. "Because you're all I've thought about for days, and I felt more alive in those few minutes than I have in all my years combined on this earth." Her answer was honest and simple, holding very little back from him and meeting his gaze with the truth flashing in her dark green eyes.

Albus wasted no time in closing the remaining distance between them. His body partially rested against hers, though he was careful not to put all of his weight on her for fear of making her uncomfortable.

But that mattered very little to Minerva. She slipped her free hand around his side and clutched his back, pressing him deeper into her arms as her tongue stroked his teasingly, sensually as the kiss progressed.

"Mmm, Minerva … wait … we should … wait."

Her breaths were slightly ragged and her hair tousled. "I … I'm sorry. I thought you … we … oh dear."

Albus recognized her embarrassment easily, and he responded quickly to allay any fears before they had a chance to take root and ruin their wonderful evening. "No, my dear, I only meant that we shouldn't rush into this. There is much to consider, and while I'm enjoying this, I wouldn't want to squander a single moment of our time together. I don't want to lose your friendship, and certainly I don't want to make our working relationship difficult."

Minerva paused and gave him a reassuring smile. "While I'll admit that I've never been that brazen before on a first date, I can say with all honesty that I don't regret a single moment of it, nor do I wish to change anything about this evening. Spending this time with you tonight has been wonderful, and I hope you feel the same."

She moved so that she was sitting in front of him, her legs crossed, and she reached out to take both of his hands in hers. Her thumbs traced invisible lines across the backs of his much larger hands. "I don't know about all the ramifications of our working relationship, but I do know that I hope you won't push me away. I am not sure where this path might lead us, but I'm certainly ready and willing to start the journey with you, wherever that might lead us."

Albus' eyes softened as he gazed into her face, seeing every emotion playing out through her eyes. "I do not have all the answers myself, but, Minerva McGonagall, you fascinate me in ways no other woman has ever tried. I find myself at ease in your presence, and when we're apart, I constantly wonder what you're doing and where you are. It must sound silly for a wizard of my age to speak in such boyish terms to you, but it's how you make me feel. When you're near, I am younger, and I don't feel the weight of the world resting upon my shoulders. Never, in my wildest dreams, did I dare to fathom that I could one day feel this carefree, but I know it's all because of you."

"So, what are you saying, Albus? I need to hear you say it. Tell me, Albus, what you want. Please."

He brought each of her hands to his lips, kissing the backs of them so softly it nearly tickled. "What I want? I haven't been asked that question in quite some time. Most people usually start by telling me what they want or what I can do for them."

"I'm not most people, but I think you already know that."

His smile was warm and infectious, causing a smile to curl about Minerva's lips in turn. "That I do, and I'm looking forward to learning more about you." He paused, causing Minerva to stare at him with baited breath. "And I'm very much looking forward to perfecting our technique and learning lessons … together."

**A/N: **We hope the wait was worth it for this chapter, and that you enjoyed seeing Albus and Minerva finally together. But don't tune out just yet … there's more to come for Albus and Minerva. Wink wink!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, a rather messy desk at the moment, and dusted at his beard with his napkin in order to remove the crumbs that had gathered there, before grabbing the other half of his sandwich and taking a bite, not really tasting it and certainly not enjoying it. His eyes scanned the parchment in front of him, one of many that he had collected on Monday from his fifth-year classes. Their work had gotten sloppy as the upcoming holidays approached, which was attested to by the numerous comments he had been required to make.

Normally Albus would take his lunch in the Great Hall, but today, and the last two days as well, he had eaten in his office, attempting to complete as much work as possible. Of course even with the increased workload and his desire to get done as much as possible by this evening, Albus' mind was having a terrible time concentrating on the essays in front of him.

It was Wednesday, four days after his dinner with Minerva, and yet his mind seemed unable to do anything but go over their evening together. The conversation, the laughter, the little habits she displayed when she was engaged in conversation, like the way her lips would compress when she disagreed with something someone said, or the way her eyes would light up when she was making a point, had him completely distracted. He would also quite frequently catch himself reliving their first kiss.

He had never experienced such immediate all-encompassing pleasure with a kiss. His body had tingled, warmed, and then burned as never before. Her lips had been soft and pliant, and had parted under his as her breath caressed his mouth. She had given of herself freely, and Albus had been lost, taking and giving all he could, unable to hold back even if he had wished to.

Of course, such thoughts caused his body to respond in kind, and Albus found himself shifting in his seat, his quill dripping ink on the student's parchment he had been grading only moments ago. With a regretful sigh, he banished thoughts of kissing Minerva to the back of his mind as he certainly did not wish to go to his next class in such an obvious state of arousal. This was easier than he anticipated, since he had their meeting after dinner tonight to look forward to.

Cleaning the essay with a wave of his hand, Albus once again applied himself to grading his papers. The more he was able to get done, the more he would get to see Minerva over the next week and a half before she took up residence in the castle. After the debacle on Sunday, he did not want anything interfering with their planned time together.

Before parting ways on Saturday evening, Albus had proposed they meet for a few hours Sunday afternoon. Minerva had readily agreed, much to Albus' delight. He had nearly not asked, seeing as how they had just finished having a wonderful and heated evening together. However, he knew that his time would be limited and that Sunday might well be the last opportunity he would have until the following weekend.

The next day had passed in a blur. He had sent a note to Minerva to confirm a time, two o'clock, and place, the Three Broomsticks. Just after lunch, the requests started coming in. He had no less than three students stop by for last-minute help on their essays, which were due the next day. Soon after, Nicholas and Perenelle had caught him by Floo to say that they'd be in the area sometime in the next fortnight and wanted to get together to visit and celebrate. Finally, just as he was getting ready to leave his rooms so he could meet Minerva, Armando had summoned him. By the time he had managed to remove himself from the impromptu meeting with the Head of the Board of Governors and the Minster for Magic, it had been well past time to meet Minerva.

Luckily he had sent Fawkes with a message about the unforeseen delay before leaving his rooms and Minerva had received it in time. His Floo call to her at half past three had gone well, considering what had transpired. He had apologized profusely and often, and she had forgiven him for breaking their date. She had been wonderfully understanding. Still, not wanting to press his luck, he had sent a bottle of wine and some flowers and a note. She had sent back her own note, agreeing to meet on Wednesday after his duties at the school had concluded. Since that time, he had been working as much as possible to make sure there would be absolutely no delays in his evening.

Albus shook his head as he realized that he had once again become distracted by thoughts of Minerva. At this rate, it would take the rest of the week just to get this stack of parchments graded. He sighed as he looked at the time and realized he was due in class. His good intentions did not seem to be getting him far today, especially with his mind on a certain green-eyed witch.

Minerva looked at the clock on her mantle and counted the hours until she would be able to see Albus again. Saturday seemed like such a long time ago now, and she found her thoughts settling on Albus more often than not. She had been disappointed, though not necessarily surprised, that his work had demanded his time on Sunday, and his excuses were valid ones with which she could find no fault. He was certainly a very busy and popular wizard. She knew that right from the start, and most certainly students in need of some help from their professor came before a few drinks at the Three Broomsticks on a lazy Sunday afternoon.

Still, Minerva couldn't help but feel a bit of a loss, realizing that she wouldn't be able to see him until Wednesday. The flowers he'd sent as an apology were stunning, holding up beautifully, no doubt charmed to stay fresher longer. As her fingertips danced lightly along the petals of one rose in full bloom, she closed her eyes and relived that first glorious kiss. She was nearing the part of the memory where he had deepened the kiss when she heard a soft trill in the room.

"Fawkes? I certainly didn't expect to see you again this evening." She walked over to the stunning bird and stretched out her hand in greeting. The affectionate phoenix bumped his head against her palm and gave another series of soft notes before holding out his claw.

"Ah, I see. It's not a social visit but an important mission from Albus," she sighed as she took the parchment from him.

She read the note carefully, twice, then looked at the curious onlooker. "Seems there's been a magical accident in one of the classes and the student was taken to St. Mungo's. It was one of his Gryffindors and he felt compelled to go with the young lad and stay until his parents could be reached." She sank back against the cushions of the sofa, her shoulders slumping and a sadness filling her heart. "He says he truly regrets breaking a second date, and if he were any other bloke, I'd have to question the veracity of his words. But, Fawkes, I know he's telling me the truth. He wouldn't lie to me, would he?"

Fawkes ruffled his feathers and gave a loud trill, then nipped her finger lightly as she reached out to stroke his neck, making it very clear that he disagreed with her last statement, wholeheartedly, in fact.

"Ouch! You didn't have to inflict bodily harm. I was simply asking a rhetorical question, and one that needed no answer from you or from Albus. I'm sorry if I offended either of you. I meant no harm. I was simply hoping to see him–since Saturday in fact – and he suddenly seems busy."

Minerva closed her eyes, and after a few moments of self-pity, she decided that she had to send him a reply of some sort. After all, it wasn't his fault the student had been injured, and no doubt she would have accompanied the child to the hospital had she been in Albus' shoes. It was the thought of him caring for his students so much that he would put his personal life on hold that she suddenly gave her an idea.

_Albus,_

_Fawkes arrived with your letter, and I'm very sorry to hear about your cub being injured. I do hope he will be on the mend soon. No doubt he's in very capable hands, and I do appreciate you letting me know as soon as you could about our missed date this evening._

_I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't disappointed to read that I wouldn't be seeing you this evening, but I have a suggestion. There's a small cafeteria in St. Mungo's, and you said that once the boys' family arrived, you'd be heading back to Hogwarts. I know it's growing late, but you'll have to eat anyway. Would you be able to dine in the cafe by nine o'clock this evening? I still have that bottle of wine you sent on Sunday, and I could easily pack a few sandwiches and some crisps. It wouldn't be anything elaborate, but I think we both prefer the simpler things in life from time to time._

_If you think you can meet me there, just send Fawkes back with a note and I promise to be waiting anxiously, basket in hand and a kiss on my lips for you._

_Hoping to see you very soon,_

_Minerva_

"Fawkes, my friend, I need you to take this to Albus and wait until he sends a reply, please. There are three biscuits in it for you now and three for you when you return." She winked at Fawkes as she tied her letter around his leg, handed him the first installment of her promised payment, and then watched as he disappeared in a small burst of flames.

Minerva moved to the kitchen as soon as he was gone and looked in her cupboards. She wished she'd done a bit more shopping yesterday when she'd gone to the market. She'd kept her purchases to a minimum since she'd be leaving for Hogwarts in less than two weeks. However, she could certainly cobble together a basic picnic dinner for the two of them.

Her first order of business was to pull out the wine, two glasses, a package of crisps and some fresh fruit. She summoned a hamper and placed them inside, including a few charms to keep everything padded. She also grabbed some napkins and a knife to cut the apples, should they decide to split one. It was only after Fawkes returned, a parchment on his leg, that it occurred to Minerva that Albus might not be up to meeting her after all. Sudden nerves crowded her stomach as she reached out to take the missive.

_Minerva,_

_Your suggestion sounds wonderful, and I am grateful to have something to look forward to once Mr. Hoskins' parents have arrived. I will be more than happy to meet you in the cafeteria, and will send a note as soon as I can._

_Albus _

Minerva let out the breath she'd been holding as she'd read the note. She was very pleased that he'd agreed and that he looked forward to it. A smile lit her face as she took out three more biscuits for Fawkes.

"Thank you," she said to the beautiful bird as she handed him the rest of his payment. He was obviously pleased, as he gobbled them down rather quickly and then began to preen himself.

"You are quite spoiled, you know."

The look the phoenix sent Minerva had her laughing out loud. She wasn't sure how he managed it, but Fawkes had the most diverse expressions she had ever seen on a familiar. However, she was sure her sudden good mood had just as much to do with her newly found friend as it did with Albus and her delight in being able to see him soon.

"I've got to get back to the kitchen now,' Minerva told Fawkes. "You are welcome to stay, of course." Fawkes stayed perched on the stand, so she figured he had accepted her invitation. She left him to finish cleaning himself so she could start on the sandwiches.

Minerva brought out a loaf of bread and began slicing it with the Charmed knife her mother had given her. It was invaluable as it kept an even thickness as she cut the slices. She filled several sandwiches with a variety of ingredients from her cupboards, not knowing what Albus might prefer. She soon had the sandwiches made, wrapped and added to the hamper. Minerva closed the lid, content to let it sit on the counter since the built-in stasis charm would keep everything fresh until they ate.

She washed up in the loo, and then headed to her bedroom in order to change her clothes. She knew she didn't need to dress up for sandwiches at St. Mungo's, but as her relationship with Albus was still very new, and she still considered herself to be in the process of wooing him, she wanted to do everything she could to keep herself on his mind during the times they were parted. As she slipped on a pair of boots, she wondered if Albus thought of her even half as much as she thought of him.

A knock at the door had Minerva springing to her feet. She wasn't expecting company and didn't want anything to keep her from seeing Albus tonight. As she walked up the short hallway, she decided that whoever it was would have to be turned away. There was just nothing else to do. With a determined glint to her eyes, Minerva opened the door.

**A/N:** Gee, I wonder who's at the door? Hmm, guess we'll have to wait a little bit to find out, though I promise it won't be long. Real life reared its ugly head and delayed the posting of this chapter. We sincerely apologize, and we thank you for all your comments and emails about the story. We love hearing from you!


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Good evening, my dear. I know we were to meet at St. Mungo's, but Mr. Hoskins' parents showed up shortly after I sent Fawkes back to you, and I thought you might prefer to meet here. And, to be completely honest, I was rather impatient to see you."

Minerva felt a surge of happiness bubbling over in her heart. She had been ready to send the late night visitor away without so much as a halfhearted apology. But instead, she was standing face to face with the one man who invaded her every waking thought and even her dreams. Without another second of hesitation, Minerva pulled Albus into her flat, closed the door behind her, and pressed him up against the wall.

The moment her lips touched his, she felt a delicious fire flaming to life inside her and her instincts took over completely. She moved her lips against his sensually, taking her time deepening the kiss, preferring to tease him a little. Her kiss was soft and languid as her hands slipped over his chest to his shoulders before tangling in his hair, holding him closer.

Albus could barely think as Minerva lavished him with a greeting befitting a warrior home from a year-long battle. His arms went around her waist, drawing her even closer to him as his tongue greeted hers eagerly. A soft moan of appreciation from her encouraged him to prolong the embrace.

Finally, breathless and flushed, they broke apart and Minerva rested her head against Albus' forehead. "I suppose you've gathered by now that I was rather impatient to see you, too," she laughed softly. "It's been a long week, and I've missed you terribly."

Albus took her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing each finger lightly before lacing his fingers through hers. "You'll not hear me complaining. That's the most enthusiastic and most enjoyable kiss I've ever received, and I'm glad it was from you."

She leaned up and kissed him once more, quickly, then wiped the lipstick from his lips. "Where are my manners? Come in and make yourself at home," she offered, guiding him into the sitting room and motioning for him to take a seat on the sofa. With a flick of her wand, she unlaced his boots and removed them, Levitating them over to the door, then doing the same with hers. "There, now we can both be more comfortable."

"Thank you, my dear. That was very kind of you, but I'd be even more comfortable if I had someone to help me share this sofa," he said with a wink. Taking her hand, he pulled her down beside him and began kissing her tenderly.

She relaxed in his arms, letting him have complete control over their kisses as they grew in intensity. It wasn't until Minerva heard his stomach giving a rather loud rumble that she remembered their plans for the evening. "You must be starving. I've still got the sandwiches in the kitchen, or I could make scrambled eggs with sausages or bacon if you'd rather have that."

Albus stood and pulled Minerva to her feet, keeping her close to him. "Sandwiches for now. I can always get something to eat at Hogwarts once I get back. I'd rather spend my time focusing on you."

"You'll not hear me complaining," she answered, echoing his words from when he first arrived, and she'd ravished him.

Over the sandwiches and crisps in the kitchen, Albus asked Minerva for a dinner date on the following Saturday. "I thought maybe we could go somewhere very nice, maybe some dancing, and a moonlight stroll."

"It all sounds lovely. I heard it's supposed to snow again this weekend, so we might not get that stroll in the moonlight."

"Ah, then we can have a nice dinner, some dancing, then come back here. We could build a fire, open a bottle of wine, and watch the snow falling past the windows," he suggested softly, his eyes having grown darker and his voice heavy with desire. "I could spend several delicious hours canoodling with you in front of a fire, if you were agreeable."

Minerva felt her mouth go dry and her body beginning to react to his suggestions. "I'm agreeable, most agreeable." She stopped short of asking him if he'd have to return to Hogwarts Saturday evening, wishing she could find a way to ask him to stay.

Once the sandwich items were put away and the kitchen cleaned, Minerva and Albus returned to the sofa. With a few flicks of her wand, Minerva took the liberty of lowering the lights, leaving them surrounded by firelight and the warmth of a light blanket. They spent the remainder of the evening curled up together on the sofa until Albus noticed the time. With deep regret and hesitation, he bid her a good evening filled with pleasant dreams before taking his leave.

Albus arrived back at Hogwarts with a soft pop, heading through the gates and toward the castle. He drew his cloak more tightly about him as a gust of wind threatened to rip the warm fabric away. However, he didn't feel the bitterly cold wind as it stung his face and hands, or the first icy drops of rain that started to fall as he reached the steps that led to the main doors. His attention was focused on the slightly bruised feeling of his lips, and the tingle that was just starting to fade. An evening spent … well, snogging, for lack of a better word, Minerva McGonagall was still firmly etched into his consciousness.

It had been a wonderful evening, though not nearly long enough. They had talked, and eaten the delicious sandwiches she had prepared, all around the snogging, of course. It seemed an odd word to use for the two of them. Snogging brought up pictures of students hidden behind tapestries, statues, and in closets jumping apart as the tip of his lighted wand burned brightly in flushed faces. But the more he thought on the word, the more he liked it, particularly if it was in conjunction with Minerva. And he hoped to do more of it at their date on Saturday, or rather after the date. He didn't think the wizarding world needed more gossip for the society pages. A picture of him kissing Minerva at a nice restaurant spread across the pages of the _Daily Prophet_ flashed into his mind. No, he certainly wasn't interested in providing any more headlines for the popular paper.

The sandwiches and crisps had been satisfying, and, not feeling the least bit hungry, Albus made his way to his rooms. He unwrapped himself from his cloak and put his hat away before going to the fire, which had started burning brightly upon his entrance. As he settled himself in his favorite chair, an elf appeared and deposited a tray with hot chocolate and chocolate biscuits. He smiled and thanked the nervous creature before picking up the hot mug and taking a warming sip.

His nighttime treat was as tasty as it ever was, and Albus made fast work of it as his mind made the transition from his evening with Minerva to the upcoming days and the task of arranging a date out with her. There were several very nice restaurants with dancing that would provide the right sort of atmosphere he was after. However, since he was insistent in his own mind that it be a very special night, he laboriously went over all the details he could remember from each place in order to make his decision.

It was just as he was putting down his quill, after having made a decision and writing a short note to the owner of the establishment to reserve a table for him, that Fawkes appeared in a fiery flash.

"Did you have a nice hunt?" Albus inquired, as he placed his seal onto the hot wax.

Fawkes' trill sounded immensely pleased so Albus congratulated him. Once the letter was ready, Albus laid it in the middle of his desk and walked over to his familiar. He stroked the bird's feathers as the beautiful creature settled down on his perch.

"I've spent the evening with Minerva, my dear friend. She is an amazing woman." Fawkes perked up at the sound of Minerva's name and cooed into the palm of Albus' hand in agreement. "I'm taking her to dinner this coming Saturday. I want it to be perfect. It may be our last opportunity to go on a proper date before she comes to the castle."

Fawkes cocked his head and sang a short song, one that filled Albus with hope and a sense of contentment. "You know me too well. But do not worry yourself; I have no intention of letting her go."

Fawkes nipped his finger lovingly and let out a soft note before turning his head and nestling down to sleep. Albus continued to stroke the bird, an action that always soothed him. His mind was still occupied with thoughts of Minerva, but they had settled enough that he managed to notice the time once again. It had grown late, and he needed his rest. Soon enough, he could think over his relationship with Minerva, his new responsibilities at Hogwarts, and how the two would come together shortly.

He yawned, pulling his hand away from its task. Realizing just how sleepy he was, Albus moved toward his bedroom. "Good night, Fawkes," he said to his slumbering friend as he crossed the threshold. It wasn't long before sleep claimed him as well.

Minerva slipped between her cool sheets and stared out of the bedroom window, watching the rain pelting it, almost in sheets. She hoped Albus had made it inside the castle before the heavens had opened, releasing the inclement weather.

As she closed her eyes and thought back over the evening, she found herself wishing Albus could have stayed. It would have been wonderful to curl up in his arms and listen to the rain outside, to feel his warm, solid body against hers, to wake up and see his bright blue eyes shining back at her at daybreak. A soft sigh of contentment slipped past her lips.

Perhaps one day she would get the chance to do all those things. He certainly seemed excited to see her this evening, and more than once, they'd kissed until both of them were rendered breathless and speechless. She felt a warm tingling stirring in her body as she remembered the intensity of his caress and how he nibbled her lips before kissing her deeply. Her fingertips instinctively went to her bottom lip, brushing across it lightly and noticing the slightly swollen feeling. She slipped off to sleep with a smile curling about those same lips and a hope in her heart that this was more than just a passing fancy for him and as it was most assuredly for her.

For the next couple of days, Minerva and Albus made time to fire call each other at night. It had become a lovely routine, and it helped them both deal with the distance between them. Minerva had come close to ending their last chat with a quick "love you," and could almost convince herself that Albus had almost slipped as well, but of that she couldn't be certain.

He'd made sure to give her a few hints about their dinner date on Saturday so she would be dressed appropriately. Thinking back on the last few dates he'd had, he realized that they were all rather casual dining experiences in comparison to what he had planned for this evening. He chuckled to himself as he thought of the prospect of falling in love so quickly.

"And just what is so funny, Albus Dumbledore?" He looked up to see Armando Dippet standing before him with an impish grin on his face.

"Nothing in particular, Armando. Just thinking of the past and future in relation to each other, I suppose."

"And that strikes you as funny? Hmm, must be witches you're dreaming of … or at least one in particular," he teased. "Don't think I haven't noticed a spring in your step and caught a whiff of lightly perfumed notes you've received at breakfast …what was it now … three times this week?"

Albus blushed as he thought back to the lovely notes he and Minerva had been exchanging. Fawkes really was a remarkable companion and apparently he had no objections to delivering messages for himself and Minerva. No doubt, he was being richly rewarded on both ends of his job for a task well done.

"I was merely contemplating the act of falling in love and how impossible it seems at times and how easy it seems at other times."

Armando sank into the chintz chair by the fire and motioned for Albus to sit across from him. "You'll soon find, my boy, that love isn't created, it just sort of happens when you least expect it. That's when you know you're onto something that will last. You sort of stumble into it, and you can't help yourself, nor do you really want to help yourself. You'll find she's the first thing you think of each morning, you crave her kisses at night, and all during the day, you long to see her smile," he finished, before slipping into his own memories.

Albus smiled and nodded his head. "Then, my friend, I do believe I'm hopelessly in love already, and I can only hope that she feels the same way. Perhaps I'll test the waters tonight," he mused aloud.

Armando nodded and winked. "Please give Miss McGonagall my regards when you see her."

Albus looked up in surprise. He'd prepared for this day in his mind. It was bound to come out, sooner or later, that he was dating Minerva. Once she started at Hogwarts, there would be more time for them to be together, and less time for them to be alone. While he would hardly snog her in front of the student body at dinner, nothing ever stayed a secret at Hogwarts for long, no matter how hard one tried to keep a secret. In fact, he thought quite the opposite to be true. Those things one wished to keep a secret seemed to spread like fire through the halls, while the ordinary was hardly discussed.

He had not counted on this, however. Armando guessing at the truth had never even crossed his mind. He had determined that the Headmaster would find out through idle gossip if he had not told him first, and Albus would have dealt with the consequences at that time. He had even harbored the hope that Armando would retire before his relationship with Minerva had made the rounds. For Albus believed, upon first speculation about Armando's reaction, that his friend would not approve.

Armando had always followed the rules strictly in his time as Headmaster. Granted, he took ideas into consideration should they have merit, but all in all, he tended to avoid risk at all costs. He left the big changes and ideas to others who, as he put it to Albus at one time, were better suited for the upheaval they would create.

Armando's strict adherence to the rules would not shed favorable light on him and Minerva. There were questionable ethics involved in their relationship should it continue. And Albus was determined to do everything in his power to make sure that it did. Albus' main concern with Armando, other than the possibility of losing his respect, was that the Headmaster might take steps to make sure that he not see Minerva in the future, at least not while she was on staff.

Albus looked into Armando's eyes and was prepared to defend his relationship with a list of arguments he had prepared earlier, arguments he had hoped to never have to use. What he saw, however, was not disappointment or disapproval, but rather a look of support and happiness.

"Oh don't be so surprised, Albus. Surely you didn't think I'd condemn you for something of which I am all too familiar. Besides, I rather like Minerva, and from what I've seen of her so far, she'll be good for you."

Armando's wife used to be the mediwitch at Hogwarts before she passed on several years ago. Albus had always been under the impression that they had been together before Margaret started at Hogwarts. And back then, the mediwitch was under the jurisdiction of St. Mungo's. He wasn't quite sure how Armando's relationship with his wife could be compared with his and Minerva's.

"I'm glad of your approval, Armando. It was my understanding, however, that you and Margaret were together before she began at Hogwarts."

Armando gave him a rather pointed look. "It is interesting what one believes based on rumors and speculation. Besides, you and Minerva are together now and she doesn't start here for another week."

Albus wasn't sure that the Board of Governors would agree with Armando's view of when it began, should the matter come to their attention. He was silent as he waited for Armando to reveal more of his thinking. The best way to get the older wizard to talk was to wait patiently, something Albus had certainly perfected over the years of working with the Headmaster.

"I'm sure you've heard that Margaret and I were sweethearts before she began at Hogwarts. In fact, you should have heard that she took the job in the infirmary so that we could be closer and see each other more frequently. I know all of this, not because it is true or because I have heard the rumors myself, but because I'm the one who spread word of our relationship, the way I wanted it to appear, not necessarily the way it actually happened."

Albus knew he probably appeared surprised, and possibly disbelieving. Neither reaction was one that often appeared on his features. He was all too familiar with deception and maneuvering, the war had required it, but he had never considered Armando to be quite so adept at it.

"Come now. I may be old and I may not have stood up for much in my tenure here, but I am well aware of what is in my best interests and how to make things work to my advantage. Hogwarts has gone through many professors in the last hundred years, and as positions change, details are forgotten. I simply helped change them as it became apparent that St. Mungo's would be pulling out of Hogwarts, or rather ejected by the Board of Governors, amicably of course.

"Now, I didn't stray far from the truth. Margaret and I began to see each other relatively shortly after she began her apprenticeship here. We were also married rather quickly, the summer after her first term. And you are well aware that there is not a bylaw against the Headmaster being married to a professor, it is simply frowned upon, and it makes excellent fodder for the press.

"Just remember one thing, my friend, the love of a woman, one who completes you so wholly that you can't imagine how you lived before you met, is worth more than any position or job."

Armando raised himself from his seat slowly. It was obvious the conversation had exhausted him. He nodded at Albus as he reached the door from the office to his personal rooms. "Be happy, Albus." And with those words, he took his leave.

Albus sat in stunned silence as he carefully digested Armando's words of advice and the story he'd just heard. Never in his wildest dreams did he think his mentor capable of distorting the truth for personal gain, but in this instance Albus could see no harm in presenting the story of their romance in a way that could only benefit them. In fact, he was almost certain that the older wizard was giving him some sage advice for his own romantic life.

He smiled to himself until he was nearly on the verge of a chuckle. This was something he would certainly have to discuss with Minerva, but it was a conversation he could easily see them having. There was something about her, something that drew him to her and made him want to always be near her. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn she was part vela, and her alluring powers were what had attracted him to her in the first place. But, knowing how he felt about her, even when she was nowhere nearby and knowing her background, he couldn't deny that he was just hopelessly in love with her. Fate had smiled down upon him and sent him a beautiful witch who seemed to return his affections in equal measure.

Albus looked up and noted the time. If he didn't rush back to his rooms, he would surely miss Minerva's fire call for the evening. She'd promised to contact him this evening around eight since he had contacted her the night before. Never had Albus dated someone who was so willing to give as much, if not more, than she asked of him in return. Yet one more reason to love her and cherish her for the rest of his days.

As he made his way back to his rooms, his thoughts strayed to their upcoming date and his hopes for the evening. He could say with some great deal of certainty that Minerva felt as he did about the progression of their relationship. He had no plans to seduce her, per se, but if things took a natural progression on Saturday, he would do nothing to stop the chain of events, unless of course Minerva had objections. He'd even made arrangements for the Head of Hufflepuff to look after his Gryffindors until late Sunday. However, he had decided not to tell Minerva until the time was right, just in case she might feel he was pressuring her.

Promptly at eight, the fireplace erupted in a blaze and Minerva's head appeared, calling out his name. "Are you there?"

"I'm here," he assured her, settling on the rug and greeting her with a smile. "I wouldn't miss a chance to talk to you and wish you sweet dreams."

She laughed and shook her head. "My dreams are anything but sweet these days. They've moved beyond that to more provocative realms," she teased with a wink. She was very grateful that the fire tended to distort features for she was sure she was blushing furiously.

"Ah, then we must surely be sharing the same muse for mine have been rather exciting of late, though that's most likely because you are the star of my dreams." He wished desperately to reach out and caress her cheek and to hold her in his arms, even for just a few stolen moments. To feel her warmth and softness pressed against him would have surely made his day complete. He was snapped from his thoughts by her soothing voice.

"I'm looking forward to our date. I am very excited about spending some time with you, and in anticipation of the snow, I went to a Muggle shop and bought some marshmallows … for roasting over the fire in case we don't get that moonlit stroll we talked about."

"That sounds lovely. Maybe, if you're agreeable and weather permits, we can do both. The stroll and the marshmallows," he suggested. His mind raced back to his earlier musings and how they might possibly spend the remainder of the evening.

It was nearly half an hour later before either of them realized the time and that they needed to end the connection.

"Sleep well, Albus, and I'll see you tomorrow. Happy dreams," she said softly.

"And you, my darling. May your dreams be wonderful and leave you feeling happy in the morning light. I cannot wait to see you in person tomorrow. Sleep well."

And with that, the fire connection was closed and Albus was left with a silly grin on his face. Yes, tomorrow evening would be something special. He could feel it down to his very soul.

**A/N:** Well, there you have it … the answer to the identity of the person at the door. Were you surprised? Nope, we didn't think you would be! There are two chapters left, and we hope you have enjoyed this chapter and the story thus far.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Minerva stood at the bottom of her bed, a cup of tea in one hand and a biscuit in the other, and eyed the two dresses which were floating in the air in front of her. One was a beautiful green matching her eyes and was conservatively cut. The other was a striking burgundy and rather risqué compared to her usual clothing choices. Both were the height of fashion. And both were new.

A sigh escaped her lips as she brought the biscuit up for another bite. She'd spent half of yesterday, the half that wasn't spent purchasing the dresses, standing just like this trying to decide which one to wear. She really ought to have something better to do with her time, Minerva thought to herself. Unfortunately for her, being between jobs was rather a boring occupation.

Green or red. Red or green.

Her eyes strayed to the red dress, the one which had caused a knowing smile to light her features when she first saw it. The one that made her look at her previous purchase, the green dress, with sudden doubt. The one which was soft as a rose petal and colored similarly. She had purchased the red dress because she had fallen in love with it. It was only after she had gotten home that doubt had crept in, and was now making itself a constant companion.

Her gaze moved to the green dress. The one which was, oddly enough, more expensive. The one which had been a carefully thought-out purchase… well as carefully thought-out as a sudden dress purchase could be. There was nothing wrong with it, and it was perfect really for a date with Albus. It was what she would wear to any other date, after all.

However, Minerva felt more for Albus than she had for any other suitor. She wanted more from her relationship with him than she had wanted from the others. And if she were to be candid with herself, she wanted more from tonight than a simple goodnight kiss.

With a growl of defeat, Minerva turned sharply and stalked away. It was impossible she decided. She knew which one she wanted to wear, and she knew which one she really ought to wear. It should be an easy decision, but for some reason she could not make up her mind.

Minerva put her cup of tea down when she reached the kitchen and finished the rest of her biscuit. Obviously she wasn't getting anywhere and she still had much to do before her date with Albus. She'd wait until the last minute and decide about the dress then. Perhaps reason, the green dress, or bravery, the red dress, would finally win out when given a time limit.

She cleaned her cup and put the package of biscuits away which she had left on the counter. After the tidying was complete, Minerva allowed herself the luxury of thinking about the coming evening, without the worry of which dress to wear clouding her mind. The excitement, which had been her constant companion until yesterday afternoon, bubbled to the surface.

She had looked forward to this night since Wednesday evening when they had parted. She'd gone over in her mind a list of places Albus might take her, but truly she didn't care where it was so long as they were together. Even with their daily letters and Floo calls, and though it had only been three days since they had last seen each other, Minerva was impatient to see Albus again, to be able to touch him and feel his arms around her.

She blushed a bit as she thought about what else she'd like to do with him. Really it was still very early in their relationship for Minerva to be thinking such thoughts. However, another part of her felt as if she had known him forever, as if they were connected beyond the couple of weeks they had truly known each other.

Minerva's thoughts drifted for a while and it wasn't until the cold from the window bit at her hand as she placed it on the pane of glass that she realized just how much time had passed. Her eyes focused on the Charmed roses outside the window, and a smile touched her lips. She needed to get ready. As Minerva headed toward the shower, she embraced the feeling of anticipation that flowed within her. Tonight would be a night she would never forget.

Back at Hogwarts, Fawkes flew from his perch by the window and into the bathroom, singing a very upbeat tune for Albus as he prepared for his date with Minerva. Albus had made a few fire calls to ensure that everything would be ready for their arrival and that their dinner reservations were confirmed. He'd had to call in a few favors, but his friends were more than willing to accommodate him this evening. After all, it wasn't very often that Albus Dumbledore asked anything of his friends, so they were more than happy to oblige, perhaps even repay some kindness Albus had shown them in the past.

After struggling over which robes to wear, Albus decided on a set of pale blue robes with shimmering and shooting stars along the fabric. Ordinarily, the stars would twinkle and whiz across the fabric, as shooting stars are apt to do, but for this one evening, he decided to alter the charms and have them remain motionless. There would be enough distractions this evening, and his robes certainly didn't need to add to that.

Once he'd checked his pockets to make sure he had the necessary items for this evening, he paused to pat Fawkes on the head. "Don't wait up for me this evening, dear friend. I trust you know that if I don't return, I will no doubt be very well, very well indeed, for I will be with Minerva." With a wink and a few treats placed in Fawkes' food dish, Albus pulled on his hat, which matched his robes perfectly, and made his way through the castle and past the gates before Apparating to Minerva's front door.

The moment that Minerva opened the door, Albus was rendered speechless. "Am I dreaming of you or are you truly standing before me?" he asked softly, extending his hand and offering her the small bouquet of flowers he'd managed to pick from the Hogwarts greenhouses.

"I hope you're not dreaming, but if you are, I'm glad we're together," she answered with a faint blush in her cheeks. She stepped out of the doorway and invited him inside before kissing him, softly at first, but growing in intensity as the seconds ticked by. When the kiss ended, Albus rested his forehead against hers and grinned.

"You really do look amazing this evening," he said, pulling back and motioning for her to turn slowly so he could get the full view. Minerva's amazing red dress accentuated her every curve, her hair, her complexion, and even her bright green eyes "Yes, very beautiful indeed, and I'm honored to be your escort for this evening." He bowed lowly and upon straightening, took her hand and placed a light kiss to the back of it.

Minerva laughed and laced her fingers through his, giving his hand a squeeze. "And I have to say that you look incredibly handsome this evening. Those robes certainly showcase your broad shoulders and even the light silver streaks in your hair… quite attractive. I'll have to keep my eyes on you this evening," she teased.

"No need to worry about me. I have everything I want standing right before me." He winked, his eyes twinkling as if mirroring the stars on his robes.

Minerva took a few moments to place the flowers in a vase before she and Albus pulled on cloaks and headed for their dinner reservations. Albus had chosen a well-known restaurant nearby that was famous for its intimate setting, amazing food, and romantic atmosphere. He hoped Minerva would appreciate his choice, but he was more concerned about his after-dinner plans.

Over the course of the meal, Minerva tried, in vain, to pick Albus for details about what might follow the meal. His only response was that it was a bit out of the ordinary and that she would have to wait and see. The twinkle in his eyes seemed more pronounced than usual when he spoke of the events that would round out their evening.

After a decadent dinner and dessert, Albus took Minerva's hand and led her out to the middle of the floor for a slow dance. He drew her into his arms, holding her flush against him. Her head rested on his chest, his head resting on top of hers, as they slowly moved in unison to the light strains of an orchestra hidden somewhere in the shadows of the restaurant. He closed his eyes and savored the feel of her warmth mingling with his, her light perfume invading his senses, and the way they seemed to fit so perfectly together. When the music stopped, he bent his head and kissed her lips lightly. "We'd better go or we'll miss the next part of our evening."

After paying their bill, Albus took a moment to cast a few charms on his clothing, something more suitable for a Muggle outing. Then, wrapping themselves in cloaks and casting a few strong warming charms, Albus pulled Minerva into his arms and whispered quietly into her ear. "Hold on tightly, my dear. We're headed to … Edinburgh." And with that key word, the Portkey was activated and they were instantly whisked away to a little side street in the heart of the city.

Minerva gasped when she opened her eyes and looked around. The city was ablaze with sparkling lights of all different colors and patterns. It was decorated in spectacular style for the Christmas holidays, and the festival was in full swing. Off in the distance, there were the sounds of a carnival, and ahead of them was the castle.

Albus wrapped his arms around Minerva from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Surprise. I wanted this evening to be different, special, memorable." His lips grazed lightly over the area just beneath her ear, his breath warm and causing shivers to race over her skin.

"It's so beautiful, Albus. Thank you." She turned in his arms and without any warning or care for those who might be watching them, she planted a rather heated kiss to his lips, something she'd wanted to do all evening.

Before long, Albus and Minerva were climbing into a horse-drawn carriage for a tour of the city and the Christmas lights. They snuggled closely together as they toured the city, the guide occasionally pointing out specific sights or areas of interest. However, years of working as a carriage driver had afforded him the ability to quickly discern whether the couple wanted privacy or were interested in hearing some of the more intriguing, if more obscure, facts about the city.

All too soon, though, the carriage ride stopped and Minerva smiled. The driver had taken them to the entrance of Edinburgh Castle, which was beautifully lit with millions of tiny lights, some clear and some colored, for the Christmas holidays.

"Albus, what sort of surprise have you planned?" she asked, already halfway knowing some of what went on at the festival.

"Tonight, my dear, we're going to have some excellent seats for the pageantry of the evening. But if we don't hurry along, we will miss the beginning of the military tattoo."

He could never describe the absolute thrill that seemed to cross her face as he finally explained his plans for their date this evening. His heart began to beat faster in his chest as her arms flew around his neck in excitement.

Albus found it increasingly hard to concentrate on the events surrounding them for the remainder of the evening. He couldn't take his eyes off Minerva, especially as the pipers entered the field and began to play very moving and even rousing pieces of music. As the evening drew to a close, Albus held Minerva back from filing out with the rest of the crowds, asking for a bit of patience on her part.

"I hope you will indulge me this evening, but there's something I've always wanted to do but never had anyone with whom I wanted to share it," he began. "Would you do me the honor of riding with me on the Ferris wheel? I promise not to swing the car and to keep you safe at all times."

She reached up and cradled his chilled cheek in her hand. "How could I refuse? I'd love to share the sights of the city from the top of the wheel with you."

True to his word, Albus discreetly cast a charm on their car to keep it from swinging, in case Minerva had an aversion to heights**,** and he wrapped his arms around her tightly as the huge wheel began to slowly move. After three or four circuits, the wheel began to slow, leaving Albus and Minerva at the very top, with a little help from Albus.

He turned slightly so that he was facing her, his hands coming to rest on either side of her face and his eyes locked with hers. He could see a bit of anticipation in her eyes**,** and it gave his own heart a reason to flutter. "Minerva McGonagall," he started softly, his eyes full of honestly and sincerity, "I have fallen in love with you. I love you, my Minerva, and I will do anything within my power to keep you happy for as long as you will allow me the privilege." His voice cracked slightly as he was overcome with a bit of deep emotion.

Tears of joy streamed down her face. "Albus Dumbledore, the privilege is mine, for I, too, have fallen in love. I love you, too, so very much. You make me happier than I ever thought possible." Before he could answer, she closed the remaining distance between them and her lips crushed against his. The remainder of the ride and the sights of the city were lost as they gave themselves over to the happiness of the moment.

**A/N:** Well, folks, there ya have it. We only have one more chapter left, and it's probably the one you've all been waiting for. We thank you for your reviews and for encouraging us with your comments. Those are always the best! And in case you're wondering, yes, there is an Edinburgh Christmas festival. If you do a google search, we're sure you'll find loads of interesting information on it. Have fun!


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Minerva removed the scarf from around her neck, unwinding it slowly as she watched Albus do the same. Sometime between the warm mugs of hot cocoa they had shared as they walked hand-in-hand down the lighted streets of Edinburgh and Apparating to the front door of her cottage, things had become awkward. He caught her watching him and she felt a burst of heat infuse her face. Ducking her head, Minerva quickly made her way over to the fireplace and lit the logs, which rested there with a flick of her wand.

She was being a fool. Nothing had changed between them. Well, everything had changed between them, but nothing was different from Edinburgh to her front door. Honestly, she was acting childishly. They loved each other. It was completely normal and exciting and thrilling. There was no reason to be shy around the man you loved, even if she was alone with him in her house for the first time after their joint confession. And that's where the true problem lay.

Ever since their rather heated kiss … kisses … on the Ferris wheel, Minerva had thought of little else. Between the happiness of knowing the man she loved felt the same way, and the sparks of fire which raced along her nerves at every touch and look, she was rather in a state. She just wasn't sure what she wanted to do about it. She didn't feel that throwing herself at him and ravishing him senseless was probably the best idea, though she did rather like the sound of it. If only she could figure out a way to lead him in that direction without being blatantly obvious.

Minerva jumped as a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her shoulders.

"You haven't forgotten about me have you?"

Albus' voice sounded delectable. Minerva's body quivered as his warm breath caressed her ear. She looked down at her hands, which were now clasped tightly together, and noticed that the logs were burning rather brightly, a sure sign she had been lost in thought for more than just a few moments. Her blush reasserted itself upon the realization of how much time must have passed, and how it must have looked to him.

"Of course not. I was just lost in thought for a moment," she answered as she turned to face him.

His blue eyes were sparkling with a mischievous light, and for a moment Minerva would have sworn that he knew exactly what she had been thinking.

"Here, let me help you out of this so you can be more comfortable. The fire is really warming the room nicely."

Minerva felt a tug at the shoulders of her dress and froze. While she was more than ready to take their relationship to the next level, she would never have expected for Albus to move so quickly. Her expression must have given him pause, because Albus ceased his gentle tug and looked at her questioningly.

"You may keep your cloak on if you wish but it is a bit damp from the snow and is probably not helping you warm up."

Minerva glanced down and realized she was in fact still wearing her cloak. A rather un-Minerva-like giggle escaped her throat. "Oh, of course. Please take it. Thank you."

Albus gave her a funny look and took off the soggy garment and went to hang it on its hook. Minerva watched him go, admiring his Transfigured trousers. She realized how silly she was being. Albus was still Albus and she should simply act as she always did and see where things led. And she could certainly nudge things along if need be.

"Would you like anything to drink, or eat?" Minerva questioned, an attempt to make good on the advice she had just given herself.

"No, thank you. I believe the hot chocolate and biscuits were quite enough for me."

Albus had finished hanging her cloak and was headed to the sofa to sit down. Minerva followed him and gratefully collapsed beside him when he extended his hand and pulled her down into his embrace. They watched the fire for a few moments, both admiring the warm glow and intimate atmosphere.

"I didn't believe I'd ever see the day where Albus Dumbledore turned down additional sweets," Minerva whispered as her head rested in the crook created by his shoulder.

"Hmmm, it depends on the sweet. Don't tell anyone," Albus whispered conspiratorially, "but I simply can't stomach much fruitcake."

Minerva burst into laughter beside him and tears welled in her eyes. For some reason, his aversion to fruitcake was the funniest thing she had ever heard. She felt Albus jump when she had begun to chuckle, but he soon joined her and Minerva loved the sound of their combined laughter. It was melodious.

They fell into each other as their laughter abated and somehow ended up with their arms around one another. Their eyes met and it was then that Minerva realized their lips were not so very far apart. The delight at his statement and energy that her laughter had produced quickly turned to something much deeper, something that was causing her nerves to spark again in ways that had to be unseemly. Her body was on fire every place that Albus was touching her, and she craved more.

Minerva wasn't thinking anymore, she was reacting – to her body and to her heart. She made the first move between them when she saw the color of his eyes darken. She pushed herself into him, their lips entangling, at first in a soft caress that made Minerva's toes curl and her heart ache in her chest. However, she needed more; her body still craved it. She pressed herself even further into him and moved her hands so that they cupped his face.

They were practically crushed together as Minerva's tongue demanded entrance and ravished his mouth. He pushed back in return and she felt her body burn even brighter as his tongue explored her mouth and as his teeth nibbled her lips. His hands began to roam freely and little whimpers broke free from her throat when he lifted her up and pulled her onto his lap.

Minerva's heart was pounding in her chest as Albus' hands found the bare skin of her calf. His teeth and lips were leaving a trail of fire down her neck and Minerva's breath was coming in short gasps. She pushed her hips into his and found blatant proof of his arousal. They moaned in unison.

The sound broke them apart and they gazed at each other, each pair of eyes devouring the other, their hands stilling themselves where they had last explored, each clutching the other tightly.

"Minerva, are you sure you want to continue? I don't want to rush you. I can wait. I want you more than anything I've every wanted before, but you are worth waiting for. I'd wait forever." Albus paused when Minerva placed one finger against his lips and took her other hand and placed it in her pocket, just where she kept her wand.

"Albus Dumbledore, I love you more than life itself, but if you don't finish what we've started, I'll hex you so thoroughly –"

Minerva was cut off abruptly as Albus' lips captured her own in a kiss so searing it took her breath away. She wasn't thinking anymore as he stood, keeping her in his arms, and carried her back to her bedroom, just as she had demanded. Together, they tumbled to the bed and unleashed the passions they'd been holding at bay for so long until they collapsed, exhausted but sated.

.

The room was dark and there was a slight chill in the air. But all Minerva could feel was warmth and happiness, complete and utter bliss. Her eyes were closed, but she could sense that morning was still a few hours away, despite the late hour at which she'd succumbed to exhaustion and sleep. However, that didn't stop her mind from indulging in a few snippets of dreams … or was it her reality now?

The man in her dream was no longer faceless. He now had a most distinctive face, and his name has been ripped from her lips in the heat of the passion they had created together. His soft pink lips had danced across her flushed skin, tasting her and showing her new pleasure points as they discovered them together.

And his beard! Merlin's great ghost, his beard. She stifled a moan as her body, once more, began to react to the mere memory of how he'd used that to his advantage. Even now, as she lay nestled in his arms, she could feel the tiny hairs tickling her, heightening her senses, just as in her most erotic dreams. But this was better, so much better. She sighed softly as his beard caressed her nipples with every breath he took, taunting her and creating a new fire deep within her. Never could she have imagined feeling so happy and so satisfied.

As she continued to lie silently in his arms, listening to his even breaths and feeling his warmth surrounding her, Minerva continued to let her mind wander through memories of her dreams. Just as in her fantasies, his touch had been almost ghost-like at times, creating a great need and desire deep within her. He had awakened something inside her which had been dormant for far too long. His large, strong hands had been gentle as they caressed and massaged her aching breasts, legs, even the center of her desire. He seemed to take delight in exploring her body, and she had enjoyed every moment of it to the fullest.

But it had been a mutual exploration. She, too, delighted in running her hands over his body to create a heightened passion. Her lips had soon followed, her tongue darting out to taste and tease as together they expressed their love.

As she was kissing her way back up his legs, she paused when she reached his knee. She hadn't noticed it when she first began nibbling along the inside of his legs but now she saw it as plain as day. The peculiar scar which had been a most fascinating part of her dream lover's knee was now right in front of her. Seeing it as a sign, Minerva used her tongue to trace the scar before kissing her way back up to his lips, where she kissed him with a passion so intense it left them both breathless.

Now in the stillness of the night, she ran her hand lazily across his chest, feeling his muscles ripple beneath her fingertips as she smoothed his hair over his shoulder. Daringly, she planted a series of light kisses across his chest as her hand slipped over his stomach and around to cup his bottom. She gave it a gentle squeeze and was pleased when he moaned softly, still sleeping. Well, some bits of him were sleeping and others were well on their way to being wide-awake.

"Don't start something you don't intend to finish, my dear." His voice was thick with sleep but still held an alluring tone which caused Minerva to shiver in delight.

Her eyes flew open and she tilted her head to look up into his face. Even in the darkness, she could see a twinkle in his eyes. "Who said I had no intentions of finishing?" she challenged, running her hand lightly across his bare bottom, just enough to cause him to shiver. "If you have to go back to the school today, I don't think it would hurt to give you a proper send off."

He growled and arched his back, pressing his growing erection into her stomach. "I do believe you have my full attention. I made arrangements to be away until at least mid-afternoon so we have plenty of time to see that we're both well cared for before I have to take my reluctant leave."

She pressed her slim finger across his lip to silence him once more but he drew it into his mouth and bathed it with his tongue, reminding her of what arousing things that warm, broad tongue could do.

Before long, Minerva and Albus found themselves making love once more, enjoying the new developments of their mutual love and attraction. When they were finally sated and rested, it was nearly lunchtime and soon Albus would have to return to Hogwarts. But before he left, they decided to shower and eat a bite

After a lengthy and very playful shower together, they cooked a large meal of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and potatoes. It took them longer than either of them had intended because of the tender touches and teasing kisses, which in turn led to four pieces of burnt toast and nearly overcooked potatoes.

Albus leaned back from the table with a full stomach and a full heart. He watched Minerva take another bite of her potatoes and admired the way her lips slid over the fork as she pulled it out of her mouth. He was completely enamored with her and was greatly disappointed that he would have to leave so shortly. Her every touch sent a jolt of warmth through his system and made him fall even more in love with her.

Hogwarts had been his home for so many years now. It was the place he always felt he truly belonged, the place he was always meant to be. Now, however, arriving at Hogwarts would not feel like going home, but rather like leaving his heart behind. His only comfort was that Minerva would soon join him at Hogwarts, and there they could make a life for themselves.

His life would be busy leading up to the New Year. He would have so many preparations to make, in addition to helping Minerva start down her own path as a professor. He knew she would do brilliantly. But as with all things, there would be a learning period where she developed her own pace and style. She would be creating friendships and adjusting to a life with more limited freedoms. Starting at a holiday was a good time to begin, as she would be graced with a break early on, and that would mean more time for them to spend together, getting to know each other.

Getting to know each other had such a nice ring to it. Albus couldn't wait until they could be together more fully. Where he would know that every day he would get to see the woman he loved. When they would finally have time to spend together without the distraction of knowing one or the other would need to leave soon. Where the future would be planned and fulfilled.

Minerva finished her meal and placed her silverware on the table. "Where have you been?" she asked him.

Albus smiled and reached out and took her hand. "I've just been thinking of what the next few weeks will be like for us. What our lives will be like when we are finally together."

It was Minerva's turn to smile and Albus loved the way her eyes glowed when she did. He admired her beauty, intelligence, grace, determination, loving nature, generosity, thoughtfulness … the list was endless as far as he was concerned. Albus wasn't sure what he had done to deserve the witch before him, but he knew in his heart that he would make every day they had together a moment to be remembered.

"It won't be long now," Minerva replied.

"And I'm very much looking forward to it," Albus said, a twinkle in his eyes. "However, for now, I'm afraid I really do need to leave. If I don't, I will be late for my meeting with Armando."

"Is it time already?"

"To my everlasting regret," Albus said teasingly, but with a hint of truth behind it.

Minerva sighed as she let go of Albus' hand and stood, a sparkle entering her eyes. "I suppose we should do it now before I can no longer fight the urge to pull you back to my bedroom and trap you here for a few more hours."

Albus laughed and smiled, the response Minerva had been hoping for. She watched as he stood and moved to gather his cloak. She knew she would feel his departure more acutely now that they were so close to being together more fully. The evening before, their night together, the morning they had shared, had been like a wonderful dream. And if it were, she knew she never wanted to wake from it.

She walked to the door and fiddled with his cloak to make sure it was just right, but her eyes were locked with his. _He's beautiful_ went through her head. A silly sentiment perhaps, but at the moment it was the word that described him best. And not just because he was a handsome wizard, but his personality, his very soul, was beautiful.

"You will keep in touch until I arrive?" she teased gently.

"Of course, my dear. I will not be able to sleep until I have heard your sweet voice wishing me a goodnight. And we did plan to meet in Hogsmeade Wednesday evening. I'll be sure to arrange it with Armando during our meeting this afternoon. I simply could not survive a week without seeing you."

Minerva laughed softly. "Nor I."

She reached up and stroked the side of his face with her fingers. His soft hair brushed the side of her hand. A smile lingered on her lips as she took a moment to absorb his every feature. Albus returned the favor, causing Minerva's body to tremble. As he cupped her face, she felt her heart skip a beat. His lips descended on hers so very softly, their lips whispered against each other. Minerva melted, her body moving so that it was flush with his. He had started a warm blaze that was travelling through her veins in the most delicious way.

The kiss deepened, and Minerva moaned as his tongue slid into her mouth, stroking and teasing in ways she knew would drive her mad before long. Before she could return the favor, Albus had broken their kiss so that he could trail kisses across her jaw, nibbling here and there until he reached her ear. Minerva clung to him now, her fingers twisted into his robes in a plea for more.

"I love you," Albus whispered into the shell of her ear. His moist breathe caused fiery sparks to cascade down her body. His lips found hers again in a sweet farewell, one that spoke of love and promises for the future. Minerva put her whole heart and soul into returning his unspoken emotions; her every fiber radiating with her love for him.

They broke apart slowly, each trembling slightly from the passion they had shared in their farewell kiss.

"Until Wednesday, my dear Minerva."

"It will seem like forever," she replied, still a bit breathless from their kiss.

"I love you," Albus said as he opened the door. He leaned down for one more kiss. It was soft and altogether too short for Minerva, and yet it still made her body tremble. He walked onto her porch and stroked his fingers down her face, his twinkling eyes watching her so closely.

"I love you, Albus Dumbledore."

He was gone shortly after the words left her lips. Minerva leaned against the edge of the door and let the cool air wash over her. Her thoughts centered on the next week, her date with Albus, and more importantly, her arrival at Hogwarts. Soon she would be able to see Albus every day. To be able to touch him, to kiss him, to simply be in his presence, knowing she would not have to leave soon. She couldn't imagine a better future. Yes, she was very much looking forward to being with Albus, and to spending the rest of her life with him.

The End

**A/N:** Thanks very much to everyone who read the story and left a review. We hope you have enjoyed the story as much as we enjoyed writing it. We're working on another story but it will be a bit before it's completed! But, we hope you'll give it a look when it's posted.


End file.
